


Sorry Brah it was an Accident (Or the time Kono plays Matchmaker for Steve and Danny)

by missmeagan666



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Kono Playing Matchmaker, M/M, No Walking of Shame, RST, Secret Boysfriends, Secret dating, Setting up her Bosses, Steve is a pinning idiot, UST, When Kono finds out she is going to be pissed, kissing and touching
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 22,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmeagan666/pseuds/missmeagan666
Summary: Kono is sick and tired of her Bosses and their heads being suck in a certain place, so she takes it upon herself to get them together. She just wishes that she had more common sense to realise who she is dealing with.Or the 5+1 Times she tired to get Steve and Danny together.





	1. Accident 1-Lunch Time (HQ War Room)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [4thofFive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thofFive/gifts), [GeckoGirl89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeckoGirl89/gifts), [Lozza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lozza/gifts).



> Hi Guys, long time no see.
> 
> This idea has been sitting on my iPad for a couple of years unfinished and I and trying to get the motivation to FINALLY FINISH IT. So if people like it I will see how I go (I have two chapter and a little of the third) if you enjoy it let me know.
> 
> Ps. I dedicate this to 4thofFive, GeckoGirl89 and Lozza I hope you enjoy this guys.

She hoped she didn't embarrass Steve too much. 

Half an hour ago she and her friends were sitting in the war room having a nice lunch, that Steve had picked up from Danny's favourite subway shop down the road (surprise surprise) shooting the breeze, and enjoying their lunch when Kono looked up from finishing her raspberry cheesecake cookie to see Steve eyes wide mouth slightly open and she swore she could see drool as Steve watched Danny eat his double chocolate brownie.

God her boss and other boss had it so bad for each other and she was sick and tired of all the longing and the UST you could chock on when the two of them were in the same room.

If she had her way, she would have locked them in the broom closet on the 3rd floor, but Chin had told her to stay out of it. They would get together when they were ready and not before. Kono just grumbled that that was never going to happen if they didn't pull their heads out of their asses.

Kono stuck to her word that she wasn't going to do anything, but after Lou's remark after last weeks shootout she had to do something to help her friends, cos Steve and Danny weren't going to do it for themselves anytime soon.

Flashback 

Kono, Chin and Lou watched from the sidelines as Danny ripped Steve a new one. Steve had gone all gung-ho and caught the bad guys without back up. Danny just barely stopping the bad guys from shooting Steve and Danny was pissed.

Lou being on the team for several months now was used to Steve and Danny's fights and their so called not fighting but this was ridiculous. 

"Is it just me, or does Danny kind of look like an angry wife." "Lou asked".

Kono smirked and Chin threw his head back and laughed. Looking on as Danny strut around while Steve tried to calm Danny down by grabbing his hands. 

Kono know she had to do something and fast. Chin's warning be damned.

End flashback

Looking around her, she saw that Lou and Chin were taking and eating to see what was going on around them. 

Danny eyes closed, making obscene little moans as the chocolate brownie melted in his mouth, Kono saw and Steve was squirming in his seat and just bout ready to have a heart attack or close to cuming in his pants if he kept on grinding in his seat like that.

Sighing and mumbling under her breath Kono took pity on her boss.

As casually as she could Kono gathered her rubbish ready to get back to her paperwork, when she accidentally knocked her half full cup of lemonade into Steve lap.

"Son of a bitch"... Steve yelped.

"Oh my god Steve, I am so sorry." Kono tried too say without laughing. 

Danny finally opening his eyes looked up to see what was going on. Getting a good look at Steve with a giant stain on his tight and holy inappropriate white cargo pants. It looks like he pissed himself.

Laughing at Steve's attempt to soak most of the lemonade up. Kono trying to hand Steve some extra napkins and apologising over and over again. 

Steve was shocked when the cold lemonade had hit his crotch, one minute he was enjoying the way that Danny's throat muscles was working that sinful brownie he knew he shouldn't have gotten for Danny with his lunch and next he had Kono's drink and a large wet stain.

He was pretty sure he yelped like a girl too. 

Great just great, now Danny was laughing at him. "Umm, Steve I think you better go and change your pants there babe, looks like you had a little accident."

A slightly embarrassed Steve moved quickly to his office. 

Finally a little bad for what she did, Kono stood up and went to get a cloth to clean up the mess she made. Walking over to the kitchenette and getting some paper towel she felt Chin come up beside her. 

Smiling at her cousin and tying to look sheepish. Her cousin didn't believe it for one second. Chin helped his cousin clean up the left over sticky lemonade that hit the table. 

"I know you did that on purpose Kono..." Is all Chin said as he threw the wet paper towel in the bin. 

Trying to look innocent, she shrugged and chucked hers away as well. 

Shaking his head and laughing slightly, washing their hands of the sticky residue. They both looked up in time to see Danny head towards Steve's office. Slowly open the door and close the blinds behind him.

Smiling to herself, Kono felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking up she saw the same cheeky smile on Chin's face. 

"Well played cuz". He said and with a wink as he headed back to his office.

Giggling silently to herself and wishing she had a way to see what was happening inside Steve's office right now. 

 

TBC


	2. Accident 2: Kono and a Devious Little Monkey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What could happen when the gang go out to dinner and Grace wants to do some Karaoke.
> 
> Kono and her matchmaking skills are put to the test.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this is late (my Wi-fi is on the fritz) and I am using my phone data to update this chapter.
> 
> The tech won't be here until next week so the next chapter might not be up for another week or so.
> 
> So i hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Saturday Night was fun. Great food, great company and lots of music.

At Grace's request (and Steve says her puppy dog eyes of doom) they went and had dinner at the Hilton and later karaoke. Grace loved to sing and knowing that her father and Steve couldn't say no to her used that to her advantage.

Looking around her Kono saw how happy and relaxed all her friends were. 

Joining the tight knit group of friends tonight were Lou and his wife Rene and their two children Will and Samantha. Max bought along a happy Sabrina. Chin and Leilani, who Kono was so happy to see her cousin smiling again after losing his wife Malia, were sitting a little close and Kono swore she saw them holding hands under the table just before their food was bought over.

A ever amusing Kamekona and Flippa were sampling the shrimp and comparing their fare. Adam who was sitting to her right had a glass of red wine in one hand looking out over the ocean, and her hand in the other. Sliding his thumb over her pulse lovingly. 

Releasing a happy sigh, Kono snuggled closer to Adam, who wrapped his arms around her. From Adam's arms she looked over at Steve and Danny. As usual they were sitting way too close and flirting like crazy. Steve had angled his seat closer to the edge of the table and it looked like from where Kono was sitting Danny was sitting between Steve's opening legs.

They were discussing the fish off competition that Lou and Steve had last weekend. Steve had won (of course) and Steve was pointing out that Danny shouldn't have bet against him. Not only had Danny lost out on $40, but Steve's winning had made him unbearable. 

Steve had gloated all week, quoting Danny's I'll take Grover for $20 just because....no I'll take Grover for $40. He also had his damn fish mounted and has it in his office just to piss Lou off every time he walks by Steve's office.

Kono remembered the look on Steve's face when Danny bet against him. Danny's slow blink and she was sure Danny winked at him before smiling wickedly at Steve's face. Kono was sure that on the way home that night something was sure to happen. The UST was through the roof, it's going to happen soon she was positive.

But according to Grace the journey home was uneventful. Steve drove them home. Danny and Steve had put Grace to bed, Grace heard Danny ask if Steve wanted to watch the game he had taped from the night before and she fell asleep to them shouting at the TV.

Steve and Danny really needed to pull theirs heads out of their asses and see what was right in front of them. Kono thought her job was done after she accidentally spilled her drink on Steve this past week and Danny had minutes later went into Steve's office to change his pants. But she forgot who she was dealing with.

Thinking of another way to get her bosses together was all she could think of. Catching snippet of what the girls were saying, Kono heard Grace asked Sam to help her choose which song her Danno and uncle Steve should sing.

Sam and Grace already choose to sing Fight Song by Rachel Platten and hoping her Danno and Steve would sing, (Steve and Danny had promised they would sing if Steve didn't choose the song) Kono got an idea. Looking around to make sure that Steve and Danny weren't paying attention, (nope Steve was reaching around Danny body to steal his fries only to have Danny slap his hand away) Kono called to Grace and Sam to come and show her the list of songs.

Smiling at the two younger girls and having a look at the selection Kono spotted a song for her Danno and uncle Steve. Grace was so happy for the help whispered it was perfect, and she and Samantha ran off giggling to sign up.

Snuggling back into Adam's arms, Kono jumped when Adam leaned down and whispered, "You are so cruel Kono"... Smiling cheekily Kono said nothing. 

Hoping that Steve and Danny were prepared for this.

*****

Waiting for their turn to sing, Steve and Danny enjoyed all the people who had enough guts to sing. Max and Sabrina got up and sang. Danny nearly passed out from laughing when Time Warp come on and Max started doing the moves. 

Lou and Rene sang Sonny and Cher's I Got you Babe. Will being too shy to sing watched in amusement of his parents and their favourite song. Kamekona and Flippa sang Michael Jackson's Thriller, Kono was roped into singing Girl on Fire by Alicia Keys (Adam's request) Chin sang Lego House by Ed Sheeran, Grace and Samantha were amazing. Kono didn't know Samantha or Grace could sing like that. Lou, Danny and Steve sat beaming with fatherly pride.

Next up were Steve and Danny, cheering loudly their friends waited for them to sing. Danny hoped to every god he knew that he didn't have to sing anything stupid. Facing each other and waiting for the song to start, Steve and Danny blushed bight red when they saw the title of their song. 

Steve and Danny's song was Meghan Trainor's Title. Danny was going to murder Kono, going to dig a shallow grave and bury her. How could she do this to him and Steve. 

Steve and Danny were quite well versed in the song. Kono liked to play Meghan in the office since her music was catchy and fun and not the shit Steve likes to torture him with. Every now and then Danny finds himself singing this song when he was alone. Kono told him that Steve even asked her to burn him her CD as well. 

Chin threw his head back and laughed. His friends and bosses were bright red but singing beautifully. Both denying they know and like this song was so funny. 

Kono was evil and he loved her for it.

Looking over at her he shook his head at her not so innocent it was an accident act. 

When Steve and Danny finished the restaurant erupted around and started calling for an encore. Putting down the mikes and walking back to their table, Steve caught Kono's eye. 

Kono was shocked to see behind all the red faced embarrassment, Steve had enjoyed himself. Danny still grumbling bout this being a set up, didn't see the wink Steve and little nod of thanks Steve sent her.

 

If you want my love  
You gotta do what it does  
If you want these sweet like sugar Gucci lips  
You gotta give it up  
I know you think I'm cool  
But I ain't one of the boys  
No, don't be scared that I'm gon' tie you down  
But, I need a little more

Baby, don't call me a friend  
If I hear that word again  
You might never get a chance to see me naked in your bed  
And I know girls ain't hard to find  
But if you think you wanna try  
Then consider this an invitation to kiss my ass goodbye

Gimme that title, title  
Come and gimme that title, title  
Better gimme that title, title  
Come and gimme that title, title

If it ain't no thang  
I won't be hanging around  
But don't blow up my shit at 3 AM saying, "How you need me now"  
Don't call me "boo"  
Like you're some kind of ghost  
If you don't want me seeing other guys  
Well, here's what you need to know

Baby, don't call me a friend  
If I hear that word again  
You might never get a chance to see me naked in your bed  
And I know girls ain't hard to find  
But if you think you wanna try  
Then consider this an invitation to kiss my ass goodbye

Gimme that title, title  
Come and gimme that title, title  
Better gimme that title, title  
Come and gimme that title, title

Baby, don't call me your friend  
If I hear that word again  
You might never get a chance to see me naked in your bed  
And I know girls ain't hard to find  
But if you think you wanna try  
Then consider this an invitation to kiss my ass goodbye

Gimme that title, title  
Come and gimme that title, title  
Better gimme that title, title  
Come and gimme that title, title

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be kind and I hope you guys enjoy.
> 
> Did this suck (I am trying)
> 
> Let me know.


	3. Chapter 3: Team 5-0 vs. NCIS Los Angeles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five-0 are due for Tactical Training. Either they go to Seattle for the week filled with Police seminars or at the request of Henietta Lange Steve and co have a chance to train with NCIS in Los Angeles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter took so long. RL has left me bogged down and (in pain) so I hope that you guys haven't given up on this story.
> 
> I would like to thank my new friend Liz and fellow A03 member Lizlybear for all the help and support with this chapter come to life. She has been a true breath of fresh air and a total lifesaver these past two weeks. So thank you from the bottom of my heart.

Danny couldn't believe he was doing this. After that case 3 years back with Scott Davis. The Tech guy from San Fransisco killed over a Hard Drive. 

What Danny remembers most about that case (which he still hasn't forgiven Steve for) was that it was the Pro Bowl weekend and he missed out on because Steve went all Gung-Ho and popped his shoulder out and he took Steve to the hospital instead of going to the game. 

If it wasn't for Catherine getting them get onto the field and the signed Peyton Manning football (Steve was so jealous) Danny would not be where he is right now. As a favour to Cath and Steve's influence he was sure Danny and his 5-0 crew were off to LA for the week. 

The Governor said as part of their yearly evolution they had a choose. They go to a week's worth of police seminars in Seattle or at the sudden request from Hetty Lange and her NCIS team they could join them for Tactical Training in Los Angeles.

Steve not wanting to go to Seattle jumped at the chance to not only to go to LA for the Tac Training, he has been trying to get Danny to agree to do one since the Scott Davis murder. 

He even had asked Danny to join him, Kono, Chin Lou, Adam, Cath, Max, Eric Nahele, Grace and Kamekona for paintball. But Danny had put his foot down and said that once was enough for Steve to go Rambo in the jungle playing with paint and Danny didn't know if he could handle it against the SEAL.

So Steve had let it go until now. Steve was looking forward to seeing Sam Hanna again after all these years (that Steak dinner he owes him Kensi warned him about would be more than worth it for what he has installed for his partner and best friend) Steve was going to stalk Danny with Sam's help and he would be at his mercy before he knows it.

Sitting in first class (thanks to some words with Denning from Danny about his partner needing extra leg room and he was not going to Los Angeles with Steve stuck in a small confined space) Steve watched Danny as he slept peacefully beside him.

Danny was a beautiful man (Steve could admit quietly to himself) Steve had since the moment he had meet Danny had thought so. He didn't need Kono (who he knew was the evil minion of the world to tell him that Danny was fucking hot boss I see the way you look at him) he knew that it was only a matter of time before Danny was with someone (like Rachel or Gabby or Amber/Melissa whatever her name is) again and Danny would be lost to him forever.

 

Steve was doing his best to show Danny how he felt but even he knows that Danny was pretty dense when it comes to someone flirting with him (aka the time Rachel hit his police car just to talk to him) Steve couldn't stop laughing when Danny had told him this juicy piece of gossip from his ex wife.

If anything over the years of having Danny as his best friend and partner, was that Danny had a sharp eye for detail and Danny had a thing for tall brunette’s with strong values (Rachel, and Gabby were proof of that) Steve just had to show Danny how good they could be and would be.

With that in mind Steve turned to Danny sleeping beside him and smiled. Lifting the armrest between them up Steve retrieved the blanket from the floor and throw it over the both of them. Getting some much needed sleep while he could. He was going to need it if he was going to go head to head with his old SEAL buddy and his team over the next couple of days.

*****

Landing at LAX a couple of hours later Steve was excited for their Tac training to begin. Steve was in contact the following couple of days with Sam and his partner Callen. 

Sam and his LAPD friend Deeks would be picking them up from the airport and taking them back to their NCIS Operation Centre and from there Steve would get to see the rest of the team and Henrietta again (Danny doesn't know that he was asked to join NCIS by Hetty when he was still with Naval Intelligence) and he was looking forward to seeing her again after 10 years of communication (and thanks to her team the intel he got to FINALLY bring Wo-Fat in) he has his thank you present (Chinese orange blossom tea) waiting for Hetty in his carry on bag.

After collecting their bags from baggage claim Steve followed his friends through to pickups, being the tallest Steve was able to see Sam waiting with a tall shaggy blonde haired man who he assumed was Deeks not too far away. 

 

“Well, well, well Steve McGarrett on the East Coast again,” Sam smile and happy voice greeted him when he was finally within arms distance.

“Yeah well hopefully Hetty won't have to bail us out of jail like last time huh Sam,” Steve's wide smile and cheeky response greeted Sam back. 

“Hey now Smoothdog we both promised Hetty that we wouldn't talk about that ever again and here you are dropping it in front of this menace. Even G and his my partner has been trying for nearly 7 years to get it out of her and couldn't, he is going to be super pissed that Deeks knows before him.” 

Sam’s face paled at the thought that of Deeks asking Hetty to tell of that story to his team and Steve's was not something that he wants held over his head when G “FINALLY” learns the truth of that fateful night they pulled their heads outta (thanks to Steve) their asses and told each other how they felt for each other was beyond best friends and work partners.

Steve's loud and happy laugh was what brought Sam out of his musing and Sam was glad to see that he was still smiling too. Both men stepped over up to each other and embraced each other like only old friends could.

“It’s good to see you again man, glad your doing well after what happen in Japan (Hetty had sent him to help Steve hunt down and capture Wo-Fat) Danny told us you got back “somewhat safely...” Sam quoted (Danny's actions) and Danny was right when he said that Steve would pull that face.

“It was a helluva time when you just up and disappeared (Danny's words) and your man (Sam smiled as Danny and Steve blushed) told us that Dracul Comescu was in Hawaii and got his hands on a Smallpox Virus and going to unleash it on the islands we had to help out man.”

Kono, Deeks and Chin were laughing at their friends actions and reactions. Deeks throws his arm around Chin’s shoulders and turns to Kono asking silently, “Are Steve and Danny always like this?” Smiling cheekily at the handsome blonde man Kono’s smile said it all. 

Chuckling to himself over the antics of Steve, Sam and Danny Chin took it upon himself to introduce Kono and Lou to Deeks. 

“Marty Deeks, I would like to introduce my partner, cousin and all around badass Kono Kalakaua, and Chicago born and bred but another mainland transplant (Danny's words) Lou Grover.”

Smiling Deeks shakes both Lou and Kono’s hands saying call me Deeks, and welcome to LA. Turning to Chin, Deeks sees that Chin is holding out his hand to shake as well. Having none of that after the near death Smallpox Virus case years ago Deeks pulls Chin into a hug and tells him that Kensi, Nell and Eric can't wait to see him and Danny again.

*****

Getting to the super secret NCIS Ops building took little time with Sam driving. Danny being one to complain when Steve would drive Danny's precious (Winnifred, Winnie for short) Steve was shocked at how at ease he was with Sam driving. According to Callen, Sam was a terrible driver (Steve was the better driver) over the year of Sam and Callen being partners Sam was in many High Speed Pursuits (Tactical Pursuit Driving Navy Style) on the roads of downtown Los Angeles and barely walked away without some kind of injury. 

So seeing Danny so relaxed and laughing in the back seat of Sam’s Challenger was a shock to say the least.

Weaving in and out of traffic and heading towards Ops, Steve caught word of what the were talking about. “Hey man Hetty was scary you can't say she wasn't .” Danny was saying to Sam. “You saw how she stabbed Deeks with the Smallpox Vaccine needle and he hit the ground like a sack of spuds.” 

Turning into a long driveway and pulling up alongside an old condemned villa, Sam eyes glittering with mirth he turned off the car's engine and throw his head back and laughed. Eyes shut tight as if he was picturing the memory Danny was talking about.

“Just a tiny little pick,” Sam said, remembering Hetty’s words before wiping Deeks’s arm. 

“Um I might feel a tiny what,” Deeks said before before Danny's snarky comment of it probably not being his first time.

“Man Down!” Danny and Sam both said at the same time. 

Sam and Steve got out of the car Sam still laughing, moving his seat forward so Danny can get out. “Hey you didn't hear the best part,” Sam said as Danny shut the door and Sam was able to lock the door.

Steve moving to Danny's side could see Deeks pull into his car pack next to Callen’s while Deeks, Chin, Kono and Lou exited Kensi’s car. 

Sam lowered his voice his voice telling Steve and Danny to come closer so Deeks didn't hear the story. 

“Kensi told me after when she and Deeks had come back from speaking to Sharon Walker.” “Kensi had to smack his hand away and tell to stop scratching it.” Deeks said it burns and was convinced she came at him like she was fending off a bear attack.” 

Looking at Deeks over the hood of Sam's car he put his hand over his mouth to stop the laughter. “Turns out Deeks was also jealous of the way Kensi was presenting her armpits to you and Chin.”

“Gasping out loud, Danny's jaw dropped. “Excuse me what do you mean jealous…” Making sure that Deeks was still not within earshot he told Danny that Deeks was jealous of Kensi bonding over the hilarity of his misfortune with the Five-0 boys. Her over the top laughter, hair flipping, the pelvis tilt according to him she was giving off more flirtatious signals then a divorce-say on a singles cruise every time there were cute new boys around.”

Not being able to hold it in any longer Danny roared with laughter at the tale Sam had told him. Steve loving how much lighter Danny seemed to be his his old friend (he likes Sam better than Nick Taylor) he winked at Sam's smug face. 

Moving in closer to Danny he throw his arm around his shoulder while Sam told them to come on in Hetty was expecting them.

*****

Following Deeks and Sam into the heart of the Ops Centre, Steve was shocked at how much more welcome it felt. For a government founded secret centre it felt more like a home to him then work. The long tunnel at the end opened up into a wide space with people and computer everywhere. 

To his right he saw Callen and Kensi at their desks, Callen desk was neat and tidy but from what little he could see of Kensi’s desk it looked like a bomb had hit it. Callen was lounging back in his seat with a cup of coffee laughing at Kensi as she was looking for something amongst all the the mess.

As the group got closer Steve got to hear what Callen was saying. Snickering at the insult and the look Kensi sent Callen. Sam and Deeks stopped at the edge of the tunnel to see what Kensi was going to do. Sam’s smug face and Deeks heart eyes were enough to make Steve and co stop too.

“You know Kensi, if you didn't have so much crap on your desk you wouldn't have this problem.” “I know that we don't EVER want to see Deeks going domestic goddess on us again.” 

“I know that when you guys moved into your new house that he FINALLY beat your hoarding tendencies out of you, but I really don't see he has made that big a difference if you are still going over your side of the line.” “Do I need to bring out the book again Kens…”

“You do that Callen and I can tell you where you can shove Scrubbed House, Scrubbed Soul…” “Kensi said through grit teeth.” The smug smirk on Callen face only pissing her off more. 

“Deeks is so DEAD! when he and Sam come back with Danny and Chin. I swear to God he is CUT OFF this time and I don't care how irresistible he claims he is. I can go longer (I only jumped him that one time cos he done that striptease (Magic Marty indeed) and he cheated, he knows I can and he fucking knows it.”

Turning to see Deeks’s face pale, Sam’s sympathetic pout and slap on his shoulder followed by “sucks to be you man”, were what made Callen and Kensi look up to see that they had had an audience to their conversation.

“Hey guys, welcome back.” Callen said moving closer to them. “I see you made it here in one piece.” Turning to Sam he winked at him cheeky smirk in place.

“Ha-ha, G. You know I am a good driver.” Sam grumbled at his partner. “I don't know how many more times I have to tell you. I haven't crashed with you in the car.” Callen’s eyebrows raising to his hairline were enough to stop Sam in his tracks. 

“You wanna go there Sammie, or should I get Nell and Eric to play the best of the best Sam Hanna accidents video Hetty had made you for your birthday again when you said that you were a safe driver.”

Sam’s gruff “Don't call me Sammie G,” was all the answer he needed. 

Danny's snickers were enough for Callen to get the meaning behind it. “You too Danny.” Callen’s smugness still firmly in place. “Yeah.” Danny pointing over his shoulder at Steve. 

“This one here is also “APPARENTLY” a good driver.” “I wish I was able to record the test Steve had to do when the state of Hawaii found out he had been driving without a licence for seven years.”

“He asked me what was I doing there (he was driving Winnie), when I asked if she was going to go over the road rules and if it was safe to drive on the footpath.” “I think she thinks I was joking.” Danny said. 

“Steve told me to go away, I told him I will not go away. I helped him into, My Car with a Hebrew prayer as will as a Hawaiian blessing, then I told her the best defensive move would be to told both hands out in front of her.”

Chin, Kono and Lou who may a times had heard of Danny's stories just stood there in awe. “Boss.” Kono said. “You never renewed your driver's license?” Horror showing on her face. 

“I have been in your truck and I always thought that Danny was joking when he said that you were nuts and the state of Hawaii was even crazier to give you a drivers license. “BUT you didn't have one at all.” 

“DUDE!” “Did you even pass the test?” Kono had to ask the question they were all thinking. Steve's sheepish smile and blush was all Steve could muster before Danny continued talking.

“While I was waiting for Steve to come back I was sitting on a bench having a cup of coffee and a McMuffin when I started to talk to a young boy about Grace learning how to drive in two years time with “Maniacs” like her uncle on the road, when Steve comes flying around the corner into the car park telling me to get in Duke had called we had a case and the poor lady came stumbling out of the car looking like she saw a ghost.”

“I asked if she was ok and all she could do was shake her head no.” Danny face shining with triumph, he turned to Callen holding out his fist. Callen laughing bumped his fist with Danny's and said “I know how you feel man.” 

“We need to form a support group for guys like us I swear.” Turning around to face their partners (who were both sulking) they both said at the same time, “We aren't that bad.” 

Laughing Callen turned back to their other guests Callen smiled in friendly greeting. “It's good to see you guys again.” “Kono I know you didn't get to come last time and you must be Lou.” Callen said holding his hand out for Lou to shake. “Pleased to meet you Callen.”

“This is Kensi Deeks partner/fiancé (I am sure he would have talked your ear off on the drive back here about his sugarbear) am I right.” Callen asked as Kensi came forward with her hand out as well as a friendly smile.

“Finally nice to meet you Kono.” “When Callen and Sam were over in Hawaii they couldn't stop talking about how Badass you were and that you could give me a run for my money with a sniper gun.” 

“Oh yeah, is that right.” Kono smiled back at Kensi. “If that's the case how about we have a little bet going. On Wednesday when we do our gun recertification I say you and me take the course and see who is better?” “Badass Kono or Badass Kensilina.” 

“I think you have a deal Miss Kalakaua.” Kensi smiled evilly at Kono smirking face as they both stuck their hands out to shake before laughing at each other's attempts at intimidating each other.

“Oh no guys, said Deeks as they looked between the two snipers. “What do you think this bet is going to be?” “Five-0 vs NCIS, it's going to end bloody I tell you.”

“Yeah man,” Sam says turning to Chin. “Your cousin was Badass when we saw her take out Dracul’s man but Kensi is a legend around here.” The LAPD sniper guys and trainee guys from the Kill House are scared of her, especially when they told her the last time that she wasn't allowed to join our team.”

Callen snickered at the memory of Kensi’s pissed off face. “Oh yeah she went home and bought her dad’s gun and yeah let's just say that they all keep their mouths shut when Kensi pulls out the big guns.”

“Oh yes I am pretty sure Mr. Deeks was drooling when young Miss Blye told everyone of those men to back off and let a woman show you how it was done.” Said Hetty Lange as she descended the stair with Eric and Nell following close behind her.

“Director Vance and I had a good laugh at those stodgie men and their no women allowed to do the Kill House training.” “You should count yourself lucky Miss Kalakaua if it wasn't for Kensi and her “Big Guns!” you and Miss Jones wouldn't be allowed to join your teams on Wednesday. 

“I look forward to seeing who is the better markswoman from what your cousin, Mr. Callen and Hanna have to say is true I would like to take that bet and put $200 on that the both of you come to a draw. Hetty said with a happy smile on her face.

“Welcome to our NCIS Los Angeles Special Operations Centre Miss Kalakaua, as you know by our telephone calls the last few days I am Henrietta Lange. “But please call me Hetty.” Hetty said shaking Kono’s hand with joy.

Turning to Lou Hetty holds out her hand and welcomes Lou with a happy smile and a firm handshake. “And you must be Lou Grover, I must admit I have heard good things about you from a mutual friend on the Chicago PD.”

Lou's was surprised. He thought he didn't have anymore friends left when he and Renee moved the kids to the island of Oahu. Clueless as to who Hetty was referring to, he wiped the look off of his face and shook her hand. 

“Pleased to meet you too Hetty, I am looking forward to training with your team.” “If the stories Chin, Steve and Danny have been telling us all week are anything to go by we are all in for a helluva competition.”

Especially with two Navy SEAL’s, three Special Agents, two Computer Specialist and five cops from various police departments.” I say Bring it on Baby!” and I would like to see your bet and raise $100 on my girl Kono kicking young Miss Blye’s ass.” Lou says with a laugh. 

“Oh it's like that is it.” Kensi says cheekily. “Ok Mr. Grover, I bet that after I win, winking at Kono’s shocked gasp of outrage. “Don't you mean if you win Kensi,” like Hetty said we are going to came out in a tie.” 

“As I was saying, Kensi says laughing at Kono’s comment. “When I win how about we have another comp on the day we are training with knives. I hear that you are supposed to be good at knife play. How about when the training is over we tally up the scores and whoever wins pays for drinks and dinner the last night you guys are here before going home.” 

“Deal.” Kensi says holding her hand out to Lou but looking Kono in the eye. Lou turning to Kono is who just shrugs her shoulders says to him, “It's your money Lou. But just know Renee warned me about your competitive side and told me not to let you go any higher then $400 and if you do I was given permission to take your wallet away from you by any means necessary.”

The group laughed at the look on Lou's face and the comment about his wife gave Kono permission to kick his ass for his gambling. Not wanting to get on Kono’s bad side just yet as they still have a long week ahead of them Lou turned back to Hetty and said, “well I don't know about you guys but I am beat. “We have a big day starting tomorrow and I am tired and hungry so if you don't mind pointing us in the direction of our hotel I would like to call my wife and kids to let them know we have all arrived safely.”

“Nice one man,” says Deeks who throws his arms around Lou's shoulders. Turning to Nell who had made their reservations. “Hi Mr. Grover, Eric and I have set your team at the Hilton on Sunset Boulevard. “We have been told that with the Comic Con Convention in town this weekend that their were only a few rooms left so we have three singles and a room with two kings available, so two of you looks like you are going to be sharing for the week.” Eric finished for Nell. 

Before Steve and Danny can say anything three hands raise in the air saying not sharing. Kono’s happy cheers of, “Looks like you and Danny and going to be sharing Boss.” Steve gulps Kono swears could be heard over the noise in Ops. 

“Don't worry Boss, you and Danny will be fine, remember it will be just like when Danny was staying with you before he got that new place that you hated so much.” “You guys were fine then so I am sure you will be fine now…” “Right.” Kono eyes were twinkling with mischief.

Steve looked at Danny, who looked just as worried as Steve did. Looking at the smiling faces of his so called team he said the eight words that would seal his and Danny's fate.

“Yeah Kono, what's the worse that could happen.”

*****

Later that night, Danny finds himself standing in front of a fogged up mirror. He swipes a hand over it so he can see what he’s doing. Lathering up his face he listens to the sounds of Steve in the shower. 

For a moment his imagination is running wild. And in his mindseye he can see himself drop the towel from around his waist and join Steve in the cubicle. He’d finally get his hands on his partners delicious muscled body. 

The water would provide a smooth slide of their bodies and he is desperate to find out if Steve could fuck him while holding him up against the wall. He shakes himself out of it and look down at the now tenting towel. Damn it. Spending a week with Steve in a hotel room is wreaking havoc on his self control, this whole time saving thing Steve has going on is ridiculous.

“I’ll shower and you shave, it’s not like I’ll be wanking in there.” Thank you for putting that image in my head he silently tells his partner. He puts the razor to his face and starts to get rid of the two day stubble.

The water turns of and a tan hand darts out from behind the shower curtain to grab a towel from the hook. Seconds later the curtain is shoved aside, and oh my god Danny is not prepared for this, steam billows out from behind Steve. 

Danny looks at the greek adonis, that is his partner, stepping out of the shower. He feels his cock swell as he follows a drop of water sliding down across a pebbled nipple.

A sudden sharp pain slices through his lust clouded mind, he gasps and drops the razor into the sink. He gingerly touches the underside of jaw and as he pulls his fingers back he sees blood. Fucking hell, really? He curses and presses his hand over the nick. Steve is on him in a second

“What did you do? Let me see.” The bathroom is small and because of that Steve is practically plastered against Danny’s back. Danny is pushed up against the counter and the pressure on his fully hard cock is killing him.

“It’s just a nick, damn it. Stop crowding me!” He snaps out. But Steve is having none of it and turns him around, and tips Danny’s head back. Steve mumbles something about short asses and next thing Danny knows he’s on the bathroom counter.

“Hey, no. What the hell Steven!” Danny yells out. The shock of the cold tiles against his bare thighs making his voice reach a funny pitch. Steve gives him an annoyingly indulgent smirk.

“What would you have me do, huh? You’re too short, I couldn’t see it properly. And now I can, so suck it up.” Steve resumes his inspection, the soft caress of his fingers sends a shiver down Danny’s spine. His cock stirs and Danny desperately tries to think unhappy thoughts. 

When Steve lets go of his face he subtly tries to look down. Fuck, fuck fuck the towel is tenting up, there is no way Steve will miss it. As he lets his gaze slide towards Steve’s perfect abs, he sees the sailor’s towel tenting up as well. Would you look at that, it seems Danny isn’t the only one affected by the close quarters. 

He reaches out and grasps the tucked away corner of the towel. He looks up at Steve who is looking at him with pupils blown so wide his eyes are almost black. Two pair of calloused hands slide up Danny’s muscled thighs. 

The blonde takes it as a go-ahead sign and tucks the towel off. Steve’s cock is a thing of beauty and Danny can’t wait to taste it. Steve steps forward and pulls Danny’s hips towards him. He leans in and Danny wants so much it hurts. Steve slowly pulls the towel away, his breath hot and moist against Danny’s lips.

“Fuck, Danno. I need .. can I...” Danny feels Steve’s fingers ghosting over his now leaking cock “Can I just ..”

Danny is nodding his head frantically “Anything babe, just take it.” Just as Steve’s lips touch his a loud knock on the door is heard and Steve moves away from Danny.

“Are you girls ready yet? Kono says to be out in five minutes, or she’ll send in Hetty to dress you boys. We’re hungry so hurry the fuck up.” They can hear Sam laughing and Danny sighs.

Steve is already half way dressed and Danny quickly finishes shaving. Pulling on his clothes he tries not to look at Steve but he can feel the heated stare on his back the whole time. It doesn’t take more than five minutes for the boys to be ready. Just before Danny opens the door, he turns around and looks the brunette in the eyes. 

“We will finish it tonight. I’m done waiting...” He pulls open the door with a broad smile on his face, and steps out into the hallway leaving a sputtering Steve behind.

*****

Sitting down for dinner with the whole gang is supposed to be fun. But Danny’s mind keeps going back to the bathroom. He thinks about where it could have gone but instead of hot, hotel room sex he is ordering an appetizer. 

Being angry at the situation is unfair, but he’s so frustrated. Steve finally made his move, and Danny was so ready. Only to have the moment taken away and now he has to sit here and play nice. Steve is looking relaxed to anyone who doesn’t know him. 

The tension in his muscles give away the agitation the sailor is feeling. He can see Kono giving them curious glances but he refuses to acknowledge them, after all she is part of the reason he isn’t having sex right now. 

On his left the girls are chatting in low voices with an occasional laugh and on his right he hears Deeks asking Sam and Steve about some of the Naval Intel Ops the had worked together.

At this point Hetty loudly interrupts Sam’s answer and tells all of them how she had to bail them out because they were both irresponsible asses with explosives.

“Aha!” Danny says loudly. “So there were explosives. I should have known.” “Steve here never leaves the house with at least one hand grenade hidden in his cargo pants. And believe me, those pants have so many pockets I’m actually afraid what I might find in there. But I digress, what I’m saying is Super Seal here has a motto. A day without an explosion is a wasted day.”

Callen is nodding along, telling the table how very much alike Sam and Steve are. Danny drops his hand on Steve’s thigh and from the corner of his eye he sees the brunette startle. Hetty looks over and asks him if he is alright.

“Fine, just a muscle spasm,” he hears Steve explain away the knee jerk reaction.

Kensi is saying something about withholding sex as a punishment and Kono agrees wholeheartedly. Callen laughs out loud and winks at them. “Who says I don’t?” everybody laughs at that.

“I wish I could withhold it!” Danny blurts out, making the gang laugh again. He blushes and looks down at his plate. God, he didn’t mean to say that. 

He can feel his partner stare at him. He moves his hand up the firm, hot thigh. He hears Steve breathe in sharply when he cups the warm, heavy balls through the fabric of his sinful blue jeans. 

Hetty and Kono are now both looking towards Steve, and Danny does his best to get a grip on his facial expression. Kono would immediately know something’s up if she sees his gleeful grin. By the looks of it he somewhat succeeds. 

Steve must have schooled his expression as well because the women relax back into their conversation. Danny looks at Steve and takes in his seemingly relaxed posture. He hates Steve a little bit in that moment for keeping calm. It makes him more determined to get a reaction out of the navy seal. So when he starts rubbing his hand up and down Steve’s cock, Danny is still looking at Steve. 

The bastard is casually eating and chatting with Deeks, Sam and Callen as if Danny is not trying to get him off under the freaking table! Danny focuses on his goat cheese with honey and walnut appetizer and weighs the pro’s and con’s of what he is about to do. He looks around the table and thinks fuck it. 

With a bit of effort he pops the button on his jeans, Steve goes very still. When he flicks the head of the already leaking cock, Steve sucks in a stuttering breath. 

“Steve, are you sure you’re okay?” Kono asks with concern marring her face. The brunette let’s out a breath and looks across the table.

“Yeah I’m good. Just thinking about the training tomorrow. We really need to kick these guys asses,” Kono smirks “No worries boss, we got this!”

Laughter and protests rise around the table. During all of this Danny has his hand wrapped around Steve’s cock, just holding it, thumbing the head and spreading the pre cum. He wonders if he can make his partner cum like this. 

His cock jumps just by thinking about it. Danny can feel the pre cum leaking all over his thumb. A moment later the blonde withdraws his hand with a final squeeze. He re-buttons Steve’s pants. 

He can feel his partner’s disbelieving look burning into the side of face. Danny turns his head looking Steve right in the eye and brings his moist thumb up to his mouth. He sucks it into his mouth, a bittersweet taste exploding in his mouth. 

Huh, he thinks, guess what they say about pineapple is true. 

Steve licks his lips, eyes going half mast. Fuck, Danny is so hard and so done with waiting. Fuck! He needs to get Steve back to their hotel room.

“NOW!”

*****

It’s late when they say their good nights to the rest of the gang. They are standing in the lobby of the hotel waiting for the lift. The tension is palpable. Kono shifts uneasily, thinking she might have pushed too hard. 

Chin doesn’t let on he noticed anything. When they step into the lift and pressed the buttons to their floors, the Asian man clears his throat.

“We should have gone up earlier. Tomorrow is going to be tough on all of us. With all the bragging we,” He looks pointedly at Steve “did, they are going to expect top scores. So Kono, no playing games on your phone or sexting Adam.”

Danny, no TV and Steve please try to keep the arguing to a bare minimum.” The lift dings and both Lou, Chin and Kono get off. The moment the door closes Danny is on Steve. He pushes the Seal against the wall and pulls his head down. 

The kiss is wet, hot and so good. Steve turns them around. Danny’s breath hitches when Steve slumps down, kissing him again before straightening and taking Danny up with him. The sailor has both hands on the blonde’s ass and Danny scrambles to wrap his legs around the tall brunette’s hips.

The lift dings again, doors sliding open and Steve reluctantly lets Danny down. They are both panting and Steve has to stick out his hand because the door is closing on them. Danny lets out a breathless laugh, and they stumble into the hallway. The Seal places a hand on Danny’s lower back just above his ass guiding him towards their room.

Inside their hotel room Danny pushes Steve up against the wall. He loosens the belt and opens Steve’s pants. He plants a hard kiss on Steve’s mouth and sinks to his knees. He pulls down the elastic waistband of the black boxers his partner is wearing. Steve’s cock slaps up against his rock hard abs and Danny licks his lips. He leans forward to nuzzle the heavy balls, his hands join his mouth. 

He fondles the sack and starts slicking his middle finger. He tongues his way up to the leaking tip. Steve swears above him. Danny rubs his wet finger over his tight rim, he grins when a hand grabs his hair and tuts when Steve tries to get his cock further into the blonde’s mouth.

“Ah ah ah. I’m in charge here, so keep still and let me blow your mind.” Steve stills and lets himself fall back against the wall with a whimper but keeps his hand in Danny’s hair.

Danny smirks up and kissed the tip of the gorgeous cock in front of him. 

He moves his finger past the tight ring while simultaneously letting Steve’s cock slide to the back of his throat. The brunette lets out a shocked breath and his stomach muscles contract. The bitter taste of cum floods his mouth and he knows Steve is close to cuming. He realises he wasn’t the only one on edge all night. 

Swallowing around the head, he pushes his finger in and wiggles it around. He knows he hits the sweet spot the moment the fingers flex and tighten in his hair. Suddenly there is banging on the door and Chin’s voice is heard demanding they open the door. Danny pulls off and rests his head against his partner’s thigh. 

From above he hears a constant chant of ‘nonononono’ he stands up. “Come on babe, pull up your pants. I’m afraid he’ll kick down the door if we don't answer. Steve opens his eyes and leans in to kiss Danny groaning into it. Danny steps away, adjusts himself and shuffles to the door. He opens the door with a sour expression on his face. Chin takes in his appearance and shakes his head.

“I knew it. You guys are not subtle at all. No sex before training day!” he says pushing Danny out of the way, he strides into the room. Steve is sitting on the bed glaring at Chin, who is laughing at them.

“Okay, I’ll stay here you go to my room,” the Asian man says throwing his hotel key to Danny, who catches it and sighs.

“Fine!” Danny snaps, stalking to the door. 

He halts, turns back and sets his shoulders. He stalks back, slides his hand around Steve’s head gripping the hair at the nape of his neck. He bends down and gives his partner a hard and punishing kiss. Steve opens his mouth and lets him in, turning the kiss hot and dirty in seconds. 

Danny breaks the kiss with a whimper and stares into Steve’s eyes.

“Tomorrow...” he whispers harshly, with a nod to Chin he turns and leaves the room.

*****

The next morning Chin-Ho rolled over and groaned. When he had the idea of making sure Steve and Danny didn't do anything last night (cursing his cousin a 1000 x's over for his tendency for cockblocking Steve and Danny) if what he thought he saw (thanks Danny for knowing your boy so well) written all over Steve's face was that he didn't ever want to know what his boss and friend looked like right before he was about to cum.

Kono would be shocked (and proud) that in a restaurant full of people and Henrietta Lange too boot Danny literally had (Bossman by his balls) Chin never wants to witness the sight of Danny licking his thumb like that again. Shuddering at the memory, Chin turns over and looks over at the bed where Steve is still sound asleep. 

If he didn't know the man could kill someone with (according to Danny the power of his mind if he tried hard enough) he would have smothered Steve in his sleep for the little sleep he did manage to get after Danny left to take his room for the night.

(The night before)

After Danny had walked out of the room throwing a smug smirk at Chin over his shoulder, Chin looked over to find Steve a little shell-shocked. Eyes blown wide (stunned mullet comes to Chin’s mind) hands grasping the air as if Danny was still there and his pants still undone.

Coughing to get Steve's attention and giving his friend time to get himself together, Chin sat down on Danny's bed with his hands in his lap.

“So…” Chin says to break to uncomfortableness that was still lingering in the quiet room.” “That happened.” Steve's discomfort yet breathtaking smile was what had Chin smiling back at him.

“Yeah THAT happened,” Steve replied back. 

Chin’s smiling growing wide when he said, “FINALLY!”. “I have to tell you Steve, I was surprised it took you guys so long. I honestly thought that you guys have secretly been together for awhile now (the day at HQ when Kono spilled her drink all over you and you had to change your pants) when Danny knocked on your door and entered I thought that you guys were not being very subtle at all.” Chin’s hearty laugh making Steve blush.

“No-no, this is very new. Tonight in fact.” Steve said smiling so brightly his mouth hurting. “We were getting ready to leave for dinner and Danny was shaving I was having my shower when I heard him yelp and hiss grabbing his neck.”

“I may have panicked a little bit (apparently) and yeah made more out of the situation with Danny cutting himself and I couldn't take it anymore Chin.” Steve said looking him right in the eye. “Danny was right there and I didn't know I had somehow forced him up on the bathroom counter between his legs. I was worried about Danny cutting his neck open.”

“Along the way ended up closer the we normally are with each other, (which is you know non-existent with you guys) Chin cuts in.” And yeah things get a bit hazy there for awhile Danny and I kissing and los-” At the mention of their first kiss Chin covers his ear chanting lalalalalala…” making Steve bellow with laughter. 

“Hey man I don't want to know what happen. I’m not Kono.” Chin says between laughter. I don't want to picture yours and Danny's first time in that bathroom when I still have to shower.”

“It's ok Chin, we didn't do anything but kiss. Kono had sent Sam and Callen in to get us or she was sending Hetty into getting us dressed or not. I mean our tow-” Chin didn't hear what Steve had said putting his hands over his ears again chanting lalalalalalalaaaaaa.” Steve's smug face was more than enough revenge for coming in and sending Danny away before he had a chance to ACTUALLY cum. 

“Ok-ok I am sorry for making Danny leave but you and Kono have been talking enough smack all day and we all need to get some sleep so we can bet Sam and co at paintball tomorrow ok.” Chin said holding his up to calm Steve down. You have been asking us for awhile now to do this and we have (well Danny has) always said no thank you. 

“This is your chance to stalk that boy of yours and I don't think you want to waste it for a blowjob do you.” Chin asked Steve.

“I don't know Chin, Danny's mou-” Chin’s loud lalalalalalalaaaaaa’s made Steve snicker. Chin sent him a dirty look. “Ok ok a few ground rules. I am so happy that you and Danny are together but I don't want to see or hear anything that goes on behind closed doors ok.” “Tonight I have seen what I assume is Danny's hand down your pants (with Hetty at the table) and what you look like when you are about to cum.” 

“Interrupting you guys mid blowjob and that kiss was Danny kissing you like he wanted to eat you up (pun intended) and leaving me here to deal with you frustrated and horny.” Chin said shaking his head at his own stupidity.

“Let's just have our showers and go to bed, we need to meet the guys early for breakfast and be on the road no later than 9am.” Getting up off the bed Chin headed to the bathroom for his shower. 

“Steve.” Chin said.

“Yeah,” Steve replied back. 

“I really am happy for both you and Danny, now we all might get some peace and quiet and the UST that you can cut with a knife won't choke us all the time.” “When the time comes I want to be your best man, Kono has already told Danny she is not going to be best man but his best bitch.” With that Chin shuts the door, leaving a stunned Steve behind it.

*****

When Chin had come out of the bathroom 20 minutes later, he had found Steve already in bed with his light turned off. Climbing into bed Chin settled down for a good night's sleep.

Two hours later Chin was woken up by loud grunting coming from Steve's bed. Looking over towards Steve to make sure he wasn't having a nightmare (Danny told him he was still having them) he shut his eyes tightly.

“Nonononono! Please god no!” Chin chanted to himself. “I don't want to see that shit.” Steve wasn't having a nightmare it turns out. Steve's growling whimper of Danny's name only clued him in further that his friend was not terrified of what he was dreaming of, but before the night is over Chin thinks to himself he will be.

*****

Chin’s going to kill Kono for this. He doesn't get paid enough to deal with all this shit. Steve may be his friend and boss, but he thought stopping Danny and Steve from being in the same room last night was enough for them to sleep. 

But he didn't think that Steve's subconscious would take things in hand (literally) and finish what Chin tried so hard to stop from happening. 30 minutes later when the alarm went off, Chin saw a well rested Steve get up and stretch the way only the well rested could.

“Morning Chin, did you sleep well, I sure did.” Steve said not looking him in the eyes, ears turning pink with embarrassment.

Yeah Chin didn't say anything. Saying anything right now would only cause Chin to smother him with the pillow his was clutching between his hands. Leaving a note for Steve to let him know that he was heading back to his room to get ready and he will see him downstairs in half and hour.

On his way to his room he saw Danny heading upstairs to his and Steve's room. Walking down the hallway he saw his cousin stop outside her door with a puzzled face. He knows that Kono saw Danny leave his room but didn't see him coming back. Smirking at the way his cousin was frowning Chin steps grew a little lighter. 

He may have not gotten much sleep last night, but hey all good Steve and Danny were FINALLY together and Chin knows before Kono. Kono will be so pissed when she finds out that her attempts at getting Steve and Danny to remove their heads from their asses and get together was all for naught. 

They worked it out themselves just like Chin told her they would.

*****

Steve rolls over and faces the wall, the hotel mattress is too soft. 

His eyes are used to the hotel-room-darkness, which isn’t really dark because of the light spilling in from the hallway. He traces the shape of the chair in the corner of the room, just barely making out the colours. 

He starts thinking up team plays for the training. Anything to get his brain off Danny kneeling in between his legs looking up at him with lust filled eyes. He can hear Chin moving around in the bed next to him. His breathing indicates that he’s already in REM sleep. He sighs again, too worked up to fall asleep. 

Damn Chin for interrupting. He knows the Asian man was right in doing so but fuck, if he had just been ten minutes later. He must have fallen asleep at some point, because he wakes up to pressure on his dick. He looks down and groans when he sees Danny looking up at him. 

He glances over at Chin, but the Asian man is still in a deep sleep. Danny puts his finger to his lips, wordlessly telling Steve to be quiet. The blonde grips Steve’s cock and licks the wet, leaking head. Steve sucks in a breath and places his hand on Danny’s head. 

The blonde lets go of his cock with a loud pop and grins at him. Danny licks his middle finger, Steve gasps when said finger breaches him for the second time that night. 

Danny’s finger is relentlessly tapping against his prostate and when his cock taps the back of Danny’s throat, Steve knows it won’t be long. His panting is loud in the room. The heath in his belly is about to explode, he can feel his balls draw up. He desperately tugs on Danny’s hair but when the blonde man doesn’t react he gives in. The pressure on his cock grows in intensity, he growls out Danny’s name and comes down his partner’s throat. 

He pats Danny’s head, mumbling nonsense and pulls him up for kiss. Steve spoons up against Danny’s perfect bubble butt. He presses his nose against the back of his partner’s neck, inhaling deeply. The blonde smells vaguely of Steve’s body wash, sweat and something uniquely Danny. 

Steve smiles and settles down, more than ready to sleep now. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice tells him Danny is way too quiet, also how in the hell did he get in the room without waking Chin? 

He pushes the voice away, because Steve could care less, he finally has the Jersey loud mouth in his bed, he isn’t going to complain.

*****

Steve wakes up with a start and for a moment he is disorientated. He becomes aware of two things one: the space next to him is empty and cold so Danny must have left early this morning. Two: Chin is sitting on the edge of the bed giving him a look he fails to decipher at the moment. 

He stands up on the right side of the bed, his back to Chin. He rubs his hand over his belly, becoming aware of the third thing: A trail of crusty, dried cum is leading into his boxers. He flushes and digs into his bag to get clean boxers before he hurries into the bathroom. He stands at the marble tiled counter and looks at himself in the mirror. 

Fuck, a wet dream. 

He hasn’t had one since his teen years. 

Suddenly the look he got from Chin makes more sense. Steve’s orgasms are always noisy. He drags a hand over his face, reaches into the shower and turns it on. 

After his shower and changing into fresh boxers, Steve's happy to see that Chin had turned his light off and seems to have fallen asleep again. Still slightly embarrassed that he had had a wet dream (at his age) and with Chin hearing he had come to one conclusion.

In the morning he was going to have that talk with Sam. He really, really needs to get Danny alone without any chance of interruptions. 

*****

Steve had already had his shower and was getting dressed when Danny came back to their room to get ready for their first day of training.

Danny stood silently staring at Steve as he brushed his teeth. Watching the strong muscles of his back ripple as his hand moved up and down. Danny was spellbound by the simple act of brushing his teeth. God he whispered to himself shaking himself out of his Steve induced dreams he was so gone and he was so happy that Steve was too.

Spitting out and rinsing his mouth, Steve looked at his reflection in the mirror. Seeing Danny standing there with what only could be described as a goofy smile. Turning around Steve waited for Danny to come back to himself before saying anything.

Steve's smile grew wider when he saw Danny shake his head and whisper to himself that god he was so gone.

“Yeah Danny I am,” smirking when Danny jumped.

“Jesus Steve don't do that,” Danny said when he came back to himself. Steve laughed winking cheekily at him, moved closer to Danny standing in the doorway.

“Hey I wasn't the one standing in the doorway muttering to himself about being gone now was I?” Steve asked when he wrapped his arms around Danny waist moving into his personal space.

“No,” Danny whispered back, his hands coming to rest on Steve's chest. “No you weren't Steve,” he said while his hands roamed Steve's hard muscular shoulders. “I was the one standing in the doorway wishing you didn't have a shirt on while you were brushing your teeth so I could see your back ripple as your hand moved up and down.” Danny said his eyes darken with every word.

Danny smirked when Steve moaned at the vivid vision Danny wanted to see. Moving in closer to Danny, Steve moved his hand to tilt Danny's jaw up so Danny was looking him in the eyes. 

“Well Danny as much as I would love to make that vision come true I don't think we have time. “Sam and Callen are going to be here in an hour and you still have to shower and do your hair.” Steve snickered at Danny's huff of indignation.

“Hey we both know that Deeks is going to say something about your hair and then you both will start talking smack about his hair, so I am going to go and make the beds while you shower and make your hair look bulletproof ok.” Steve says making Danny laugh as he remembers telling Steve that Deeks asked once if his hair was bulletproof.

“Ok ok you have a point, I caught Deeks looking at my hair last night and Kensi smacked him and told him to stop it.” Danny's says shaking his head. “We all can't just claim it's styled by pillow forever.” My hair game is flawless and Deeks still has a haircut like my neighbours schnauzer.” Danny snorts when Steve snickered at his comment about Deeks’s hair.

Leaning over Danny's shoulder Steve reaches inside the shower to turn it on for him. Making sure it isn't too hot Steve moves back to give Danny room to get in the shower. Knowing that Danny doesn't have that much time left Steve lets go of Danny so he can get undressed.

Before Steve can move out of his way, Danny grabbed his hand. Looking down he felt Danny entwined his long fingers with his strong ones and place them above his fluttering heart. Letting go of Steve's hands Danny moved his hands over Steve’s chest, resisting the urge to rub his hands up and down his torso. Steve bent down, both hands moving to Danny's face, before gently, pressing his lips to Danny’s.

Steve swallowed his whimper when their lips met. His minty fresh lips pressed gently to Danny’s smooth soft lips, until Danny parted his lips slightly, his tongue asking Steve's permission to deepen their kiss.

That was what it took for Steve to abandon all pretenses of Danny getting ready, Steve lifted Danny up and carrying him over to the bathroom counter, where the night before they had their first kiss. Danny gasped as Steve picked him up, his arms involuntary wrapping around Steve’s strong broad shoulders as their tongues dueled for control. 

“Steve,” Danny whimpered when Steve moved his lips to his neck.” Smiling into Danny's neck Steve took a few deep breaths, breathing in Danny's musky smell. Trailing his nose through his morning scruff loving the rough feel of Danny's surprisingly soft facial hair. Hearing Danny's giddy giggles as Steve kissed the tip of his nose before rubbing his nose against Danny.

“Hi”. Steve whispered, resting his forehead against Danny's. “Hi Danny whispered back, running his hand through Steve's rough hair on his cheek to his bruised lips where Steve kissed his fingertips. Humming in content, Danny in his arms and the only noise around them being their deep breaths and the water running in the shower.

“Steve as nice as this moment is you really need to leave. You need to leave now otherwise I am going to pull you into this shower with me.” Danny said as he pushed Steve away from him so he could climb down from the bathroom counter (for the second time in 12 hours ) as Steve chuckled. 

Smirking cos he knows that Danny isn't joking he say, “Ok ok I'm going. I will wait for you, I need to make my bed and make sure my bag is ready for today anyway.” Steve says as he stepped out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. 

Danny smirked at Steve's excitement. “Yeah Steve you better make sure that you bought everything.” Wouldn't want you to miss out on anything after all you have been nagging me for 3 years to finally agree to do this. You are Sam and going to have a field day stalking your poor partners who don't have the Deadly Ninja gene through the hills on the Naval base so please make sure you have packed your MRE’s, war paint and first aid kit.” Danny snickered at his own joke.

Huffing at Danny's dig, he watched as Danny closed the door to have his shower. Making sure that he did in fact have everything he and Sam would need, Steve moved back to his bed making it in lightening speed. 

Sitting down Steve smiled to himself. Yes he has been nagging Danny for years to do this kind of training with him. Five-0 would really benefit from it he was sure. If it wasn't for that phone call from Hetty Steve wouldn't be where he is right now (both personally and professionally) and he was going to make sure that Danny knew it too. 

Twenty minutes later Danny stepped out of the bathroom fully dressed and really to go. Moving to his bag he pulled a pair of sock on just as there was a knock on the door. Moving to answer it Danny stepped aside as Sam and Callen entered.

“Morning boys,” Callen said looking at Danny as he finished putting his shoes on. “Ready to go, Kensi and Deeks are waiting downstairs with Chin, Lou and Kono. We promised that we would be right down.” “Kono wanted to come up but Sam and I stopped her,” Sam said. 

“Kono was convinced that you two wouldn't be ready on time.” Callen smirked over his shoulder at Sam who had pulled him into his lap when he took the seat at the desk in the corner closer to the door. 

Sam snickered into Callen’s neck when he saw the way Steve and Danny were looking at each other. He and Callen were only discussing this last night before bed. He knew how Steve felt about Danny and Danny obviously felt the same way, if the smiles on both of their faces were any indication.

“So I am guessing congratulations are in order, we were wondering if you guys were together already, I see that something FINALLY happened cos you guys look like you want to be alone here more then come and play paintball.” Callen said. “Yeesh if only Kono could see you two now.” Sam's booming laugh filled the room. “She is going to be super pissed when she finds out that her matching making didn't work and you two worked it out all by yourselves.” Sam said smiling from ear to ear. “It's about time, we are really happy for you guys.”

“Thanks, we would really appreciate it if you didn't say anything, Chin knows he actually stopped us last night so that we would actually sleep and be ready for today.” Steve said. Danny smirked as Steve told Sam and Callen how Chin interrupted them mid blowjob and told them that he was staying with Steve and Danny was staying in his room. Sam and Callen laughter getting louder and louder as Steve keeps talking. 

“Only you Steve,” Sam snickers as Steve smirks back at him. Standing up Steve grabs Danny's hand and entwines their fingers before bringing Danny's hand to his lips and places a gentle kiss on it. 

“Awww,” Callen says before turning to Sam. “How come you don't kiss me like that, I know we have been together for 5 years. But you never did that to me.” 

“Ok, who's hungry..I am starved,” Sam says. “Come on G, I thought you wanted a big breakfast otherwise you wouldn't be able to handle me going all jungle man on your ass.” Callen shook his head at Sam, he knows Sam loved him (if the ring he found was any indication) his man was a teddy bear with him and he wouldn't have it any other way. 

“Yeah come on we need to go, Kono said by the time we come down breakfast should be there too. We have a long day ahead of us and I need lots and lots of coffee if I have to deal with this one, Callen pointed at Sam going all leave no man behind on me.” 

Danny throw his head back and laughed as he moved closer to Callen as he moved to open the door. Making sure he had their room key he followed Callen down the hallway saying, “God we are so screwed, and not in the good way. You and me have to stick together man otherwise we won't survive today.”

Watching was Danny throw his arm around Callen, Sam turned to Steve as he shut their door. “Today is going to be good, Sam said rubbing his hands together with glee. I know we have been on these training courses with the SEALs but G and Danny have no idea what they are in for.” 

Steering them down the hallway Steve smirked back. “Yeah Sam I was hoping to talk to you about that. I need some help to keep Kono off our backs. I have been waiting for this moment for a long time and I am not going to waste it.” 

Throwing his own beefy arm around his friend Sam said, “No worries man that boy of yours won't know what hit him, I will help you stalk your boy, don’t worry about Kono, Kensi will keep her busy, you just worry about Danny.”

*****

Meeting everyone downstairs for breakfast was fun. Good food and even more smack from Kono and Steve was all in good nature.

Danny was sitting next to Steve who was enjoying his egg white omelet with fresh fruit salad and yogurt. Watching Steve hum (moaned) in pleasure as he enjoyed a fresh piece of pineapple Danny felt Steve's hand move to his inner thigh, squeezing it before moving it away. Choking on the the sip of juice he just had, Steve winked cheekily before asking, “You ok Danny.”

Glaring at Steve's innocent act and his smirking face, Danny started mumbling under his breath, “damn you McGarrett, you are going to pay for this.” Chin who was sitting across the table looked down at his own breakfast, trying to hide his smile at Steve and Danny's banter. Lifting his head when he knew he wasn't go to give anything away Chin looked up to his cousin.

Kono was glaring at Danny. Kono who saw Danny come out of his room this morning must still be trying to work out what the hell was going on. Chuckling at how blinded his cousin is he’s really looking forward to Kono's shock when she finds out that Steve and Danny are together now. For now he’s going to enjoy being one of the few in the know. Looking around he’s assuming Sam and Callen know now too, at least if Sam's smile is any indication.

Kono was determined to see her plan of matchmaker for these two stubborn idiots (her words) come true. Steve and Danny belong together and everyone knows it. Kono was going to make these two stop dancing around and pull their heads outta their asses. Nodding his head at Sam, he smiles and goes back to eating his breakfast.

After eating they all headed form the SUV that they were using for the day. from what they have been told it would take 45 minutes to reach the training grounds. Deeks and Kensi with Kono’s help make sure that all their bags are stores in the back properly. Climbing into the car, Sam driving they head towards the hills.

*****

Danny was never doing this again. Never, he doesn't care how much Steve whines at him. Yes, Danny was fit (he had to be when he had to save Steve's ass all the time) Danny worked out. He was short, compact but he was strong and just as muscular (more so than Steve in his shoulders) dammit.

Tactical Training was hard on everyone (besides two crazy SEALs) Danny who was sitting beside a whizzing Callen who was drinking his water, slumped over trying to catch his breath. Both men knew that they were in for a bloodbath and it was. Today was a real eye opener to how crazy both teams were.

When they arrived Steve and Sam were so excited to get started. Dividing into teams this first session, Five-0 vs NCIS. First round was taken out by NCIS. Kensi had a lucky shot according to Kono when she hit her between the shoulder blade from her hidden place in the trees. Round two was Five-0’s turn. Lou somehow tripped Deeks when he and Kensi were trying to run for cover. Lou's triumphant glee when he shot Deeks in the chest was so worth the grimace on Deeks’s face when he was shot.

Stopping for lunch which Hetty said was a must for them to rest and regroup. So far Hetty's quite happy with now good both teams were. Each member has his or her own special strengths. Both teams both had two strong leaders (Steve and Sam) and both leaders knew their friends well. Talking smack aside, Hetty was sure that her prediction between both Young miss Blye and Kalakaua would still come true. Both Kono and Kensi and surprisingly gifted marks woman and could give most men a run for their money.

Round three came to ahead when Kensi and Kono came face to face pellet guns pointed at each other. Covered in mud and grass both panting heavily waiting to see who would shoot first. Surprisingly both woman not wanting to back down took the shoot at the same time, red paint spraying them both causing both women to laugh.

Sitting down for a well deserved rest, both teams turned toward Hetty when she along with Nell and Eric came into view. “I just want to say well done to both teams, Director Vance and I were quite impressed.” Turning to face Kensi and Kono smiling at both women, “Leon, and I am quoting him here, never wants to get on either one bad side.”

“Yeah, Kens you guys were awesome.” Nell said. “Maybe now that training is officially finished, Eric and I would love a round in the jungle before we head back to Ops.” Turning to see Eric's face light up, bouncing in excitement. “Yeah come on guys, Nell and I had to sit and watch so I say we have a game, what do you say.”

Agreeing to one more round, Lou sitting out (his arthritic knees are playing up) he decided to wait with Hetty, watched as both teams divided into two teams of five before running off in between the trees.

*****

Steve was so glad that Eric and Nell suggested another game. Running off through the trees Steve was able to find the spot that afforded him the best vantage point.

Ever since the Davis case and Danny telling him that working with him was harrowing enough he didn't need Steve hunting him for sport he couldn't get the idea out of his head. This was his chance and he wasn’t going to waste it. This was his chance to hunt Danny.

Ducking behind a large, stone cylinder he saw Eric run up the path a little further from where he was hiding before scanning the area on his right before moving his attention to his left. Spotting a tuft of blonde hair he moves as his target moves away from the cover of the overhanging trees, Steve stops dead still.

He would recognise that delectable ass anywhere.

Danny on the other hand probably had no clue, and that’s a fortunate thing. He silently passes the blonde and when he’s in the right position, he makes a noise just loud enough to be heard.

As he expected Danny moves away from him in the direction Steve wants him to go. He’s already looking forward to getting Danny alone in the hidden, underground bunker. A subtle shift of air to his right, his brain pushes into survival mode and he ducks and rolls out of sight. He holds his breath and waits.

When he doesn’t see or hear anything he knows with certainty he’s dealing with Sam.

Fuck, Danny is getting away.

He sighs, seeing no way out, he makes his location known hoping Sam will let him hunt for sport in this mini war. After a moment Sam drops down into a crouch next to him, both of them looking straight ahead.

“So, today is a good day for a hunt.” Steve murmurs.

“Yeah, lots of secluded areas to interrogate your prey, uh captive I mean,” Sam sounds amused.

“I did some recon, found the perfect spot and I have been leading my prey towards it.”

“You are a scary man, McGarrett. Brilliant, but scary. Seeing as I’m doing some hunting of my own, this meeting never happened, we never saw each other.” Sam stands up, tipping his head as if he’s listening. He seems to find what he is listening for, because the grin he’s sporting is predatory. “Happy hunting, brother,” Steve nods at Sam.

"You too, Smoothdog..." Sam grins at him.

Steve watches as Sam ducks out of sight. He grins and moves towards Danny. God, he has to teach Danny how to move in complete silence.

The noise his short partner is making is loud enough to wake the dead.

*****

Twenty three minutes of Steve pushing Danny towards the overgrown bushy area later, he lets out a satisfied sigh as he sees the hidden entrance to the bunker. He turns his attention back to his partner but he can’t find Danny anywhere, he was just there a second ago. The sudden silence was in shrill contrast with how loud Danny had been seconds ago.

Did his partner find the bunker?

He moves towards it, listening for any kind of noise but hearing nothing. As he enters the underground hideout, he is grabbed by his tac vest and pushed against the wall roughly.

“You are not as subtle as you think, sailor.” Danny grounds out. Steve smirks, “Danny, baby, If you knew then it’s because I wanted you to know.”

His partner huffs, opening his mouth to no doubt start an epic rant, Steve cuts him off by kissing him. Danny sputters into the kiss but soon kisses back. Steve groans into the kiss as Danny opens his mouth, his tongue traces the seam of Steve’s lips and Steve eagerly opens up.

It turns the kiss filthy in seconds, their tongues sliding together and Steve doesn’t think he can ever get enough of this. He makes short work of the blonde’s tac vest, it drops to the ground with a loud thud.

He pulls the dress shirt out of the pants. Finally, finally his hands make contact with hot, sweaty skin. Danny groans, pulling his mouth away, Steve takes advantage of the distraction by turning them around. He bends his knees and slots his upper leg in between Danny’s thighs.

When he straightens his partner’s hard cock is pressing down on his thigh. Danny gives him a look, pulling him down into a wet, open mouthed kiss. Steve moans into the kiss, yeah this will be hard and fast, he’s been wound up to long. Steve’s hands are rucking up Danny’s shirt, he loves the fine, fuzz covering his partner’s muscled chest.

Danny is rolling his hips, pressing down onto Steve’s thigh. The blonde’s hands haven’t been idle. Steve briefly wonders when he lost his own tac vest, as Danny’s hands make contact with his heated skin. Steve is lost in Danny’s smell, and taste.

He can’t get enough, he pushes in closer, he slides his mouth down Danny's neck. Finding Danny’s pulse point and licking over it before clamping down on it and sucking hard. Danny moans, grinding down, his hips stutter. Steve fumbles with the button on Danny’s pants but gets it open, closing his fist around the head peeking over the waistband.

Steve thumbs at the steadily leaking cock, Danny sucks in a breath, stiffens and hotly cums all over Steve’s hand. Danny sags putting all his weight on his partner. Steve lifts his hand, looks Danny in the eye and slowly licks the cum off his hand.

Danny’s eyes go dark with lust, he pulls Steve in by the back of his neck, giving him a hot, hard kiss. Danny takes a deep breath, pushes at Steve’s chest and sinks down on his knees.

He opens the dark grey, cargo pants, “Mmmm the commander going commando, who would have thought,” Danny smiles up at him and folds his hand around the base of Steve’s cock.

Danny leans in and wraps his lips around the oozing tip. He hollows out his cheeks as he sucks, and Steve is too far gone, he can’t stop it. Liquid fire licks up his spine, his stomach muscles contract, his mouth drops in a silent scream as he cums down his partner’s throat.

He hauls Danny up and gives him a hard kiss. He can taste himself in it and he groans. He pulls back, looking his partner in the eye. “When we get back home I’m locking you in my bedroom and we’re not leaving the bed for at least three days.” He says in his best commanding voice.

“Yeah, okay. No argument here.” Danny smiles up at him and drags him down for a kiss. When Danny tries to pull back Steve won’t let him. He chases after Danny’s mouth, they kiss for what seems like forever. Steve startles when the silence is disturbed by shooting noises in the distance.

“Time to get back in the game, we’ll continue this later,” Steve pecks Danny’s red, swollen lips one last time before closing his pants, and grabbing his tac vests of the ground.

He hands Danny his vest and they move out of the bunker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you think. 
> 
> Will Kono be shocked when she finds out that Steve and Danny are FINALLY together. 
> 
> Please let me know what you guys think. This story has been sitting half finished on my iPad so some time and I would love to see it finished FINALLY. 
> 
> if you want me to continue let me know.


	4. Family is Everything (You Can't Say No! to Your Family)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and his team are back from Los Angeles. Steve and Danny are together (but Kono doesn't know) and Steve wants to spend the weekend his Danny in his bed. 
> 
> But family obligations get in their way.
> 
> Will Steve and Danny ever get a chance to be together with other people getting in their way?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait for this chapter. RL has gotten in my way and didn't want to leave. 
> 
> So I am hoping you guys are still interested in this story. 
> 
> Ps I would also like to thank my amazing friend Lis for being there to help me write this (You are a complete doll)

Hawaii had never looked so beautiful, Steve thought as he looked out the window from his first class seat. Seeing the Hawaiian skyline come alive as the sun rose over the Pacific Ocean Steve sighed with a happiness he doesn't think he had ever felt before. 

Waking up in first-class with his sleeping boyfriend drooling on his shoulder Steve had never been as happy as he was to say that he was so glad to be home and with the man he loved in his arms (and soon his bed) finally.

As the sky burst with the first rays of pink and purples Steve looked across from where he and Danny were sitting to see Kono curled into her seat still asleep. 

Steve smirked to himself. He couldn't believe what he and Danny did. He and Danny had done something Kono would have been shocked yet totally approve of (if the comments she had been dropping none too discreetly) about what happens on the plane from LA stays on the plane from LA. 

At the first sign of Steve and Danny's blush and the knowing smirks and hand gestures that would only encourage Kono from Chin and Lou behind Kono’s back, Steve was all but dragged away from their friends as Danny gave them his own rude hand gesture much to the loud guffaws and snickers from their so called friends.

Sitting down in there seats Steve sat as close to Danny as possible while Kono watched them like a hawk. Turning to a still fuming Danny (Steve knew he wasn't really mad) Danny just likes to let people know how much their teasing and in Kono's case innuendos still get to him. 

Turning to look at his window watching as the city of Los Angeles disappears behind them in bright lights and a setting sun, Steve feels Danny's hand rest on his thigh. Enjoying the way Danny's hand spreads out and moves to his inner thigh and further up to run his palm over his crotch. 

Spreading his legs open a little and whimpers when Danny's cups his now very interested dick in his strong hand. “Shhh babe.” Danny whispers in his ear. “You don't want Kono to catch us do you.” 

Steve had no idea when Danny got so close. The way Danny was leaning into him it looked like he was looking at the plane window from where Kono who was looking in their direction. Steve trying to calm himself down before they got busted took in a long deep breath and exhaled through his nose. 

In a move to look like he was getting comfortable himself Steve thrust his hips into Danny's fist now wrapped around his now rock hard hard on. Whimpering silently as he could when his ass clenched and spasmed at the shock of pleasure sweeping over his body. 

“Whoa-whoa Steve, none of that now. I want to enjoy this, slow down and take it easy.” Danny said as Steve saw he ever so slowly reach into jeans pocket removing the small black remote flashing it at him evilly. 

“I didn't get you all prepped for nothing babe, just to see you grinding away and having fun without me. I want to take my time before I let you cum.” 

Steve's breathing faulted at Danny's words. Wanting to rock his hips back into his chair, Danny stopped him thou by squeezing his now leaking cock. 

Remembering what had happened just before Sam and Callen called and said that they were going to take them out for diner before taking them back to LAX Steve turned his head into Danny's neck and moaned hoping like hell Kono didn't he him as flashbacks of Danny coming towards him saying he bought them something danced before his closed eyes.

Steve's flashback 

 

Danny enters their hotel room, and looks around. He found Steve lying on the bed with his bag packed at the foot. “So, uhm I, uhm I bought us a gift?” he stumbles over his words.

Steve arches an eyebrow at him “Is that a question Danno? Or are you telling me?” 

“I’m telling you! Gees. I bought us (well technically Callen bought us) a gift the other day. And with us flying home tonight I thought this would be the perfect opportunity to try it out.” Steve looks at him, and nods his head. “Okay, hit me.” Danny gets the box from his bag and drops it into Steve’s lap. 

Steve lifts the box and turns it around in his hands not saying anything. “Okay, maybe it was a stupid idea.” he makes a grab for the package but Steve holds it out of the way. 

“No, it’s not a stupid idea. Tell me how you imagined this.” Danny gives him an once over and tells him about his idea. Steve is more than enthusiastic about it. Danny can’t help but kiss him. 

The kissing turns hot and heavy within moments and Danny pushes Steve back onto the bed. 

He immediately opens Steve’s cargo pants and licks his lips once he catches sight of the half hard cock his partner is already sporting. “Turn around babe, I need better access.”

Steve turns with some difficulty but manages just fine as he pushes his pants down to his ankles.

Danny parts the globes with his hands and leans in, ghosting his breath over the quivering hole. He leans in, licking around the rim before pushing his tongue in. A few minutes later spit is dribbling down to Steve’s balls and Danny gathers as much as he can on his fingers. He pushes in a finger alongside his tongue. 

Steve is burning hot inside and he groans. Steve slams his hand onto the mattress and pushes his ass back into Danny’s face. Danny’s cock is straining against his jeans, he presses the heel of his palm against it. He pulls off with a slick sound and Steve moans in disappointment. 

He lubes up the plug, reaching around he slides the ring down Steve’s rock hard cock until it settles at the base. Tapping the plug against the now open and slick hole, he pushes it past the remaining resistance. He looks on in fascination as Steve’s hole seems to suck the plug in. 

Danny wipes his hands and face and picks up the control. 

Steve turns towards him as he pushes setting one. Steve goes still, but his cock jumps. Precum gathers at the tip. “Are you good? Is this bearable?” Steve doesn’t respond. 

“Babe, I really need you to tell me if this is okay.” 

“S‘Good, Danno. So fucking good. I hope I’ll last but if not we can become members of the Mile High Club, right?” He grins up at Danny. Danny leans down and kisses Steve hungrily. 

“Anything you want babe, anything you want.” he whispers against those sinful lips. 

End flashback 

God Steve moaned to himself. Turning him head away from the window and away from the now high in the sky sun, Steve looked down to see that Danny was now awake and smiling happily back at him.

“Hi,” Steve whispers quietly to him, grabbing Danny's hand and twinning his fingers with his before bringing it to his lips for a soft kiss. 

“Hi you big sap, Danny rasps back at him. His smile blinding Steve. “I really hope that Kono is still asleep and can't see that goofy heart eyes look on your face babe.” Danny says with his heart in his throat and his own heart eyes directed at Steve. 

A barely there cough was heard behind them as a deep guffaw from Lou said, “You guys are lucky, Kono is still asleep when I just passed her coming back from the toilet. “She might not see it but I sure did,” Lou said laughing. 

“Let me tell you, I would rather see you guys be all lovey dovey then see and hear what me and Chin had last night, I tell you.” The look Lou sent them had them snickering. 

“You two are fucking crazy you know that, our girl over there would be so pissed if she knows what she said about what happens on the plane from LA really happened and right under her nose in a confined space. “You two fearless I tell you.” Lou said shaking his head remembering the look on Chin’s face when he told Lou that the toilet was occupied and will be for awhile.

“I am happy for you guys really it's about fucking time,” Lou stopped talking, shifting closer to them. “But if I hear or see what I had too again I will shoot you both and leave you to Kono. You got me.” Lou threatened seeing the looks of pure fear cross both men's faces. Smiling at them one last time Lou turned his head back to the window, now seeing Ohau in the distance. 

Steve looking at Danny's still pale face, smiled at him. Treading his fingers around the back of Danny's neck Steve leaned in closer to press a sweet kiss to Danny lips. Enjoying the way Danny sighed and the smile he felt Danny press against his own.

“Soon,” Steve whispered when he pulled away from Danny. 

“Soon,” Danny whispered back at him licking his lips. 

Clutching at Danny's hand still in his they heard the overhead voice of the captain saying that they were twenty minutes away from landing and that Hanalei Air hoped that they enjoyed their flight.

The 6 1/2 hour flight from LAX to Oahu was one of the best flights Steve had been on in awhile and that is all thanks to Steve was happy to say his partner (in work and in life) and every sense of what that word means and Steve couldn't be happier about that.

*****

Danny woke when the blinds of the window Steve was looking out of was up and the sun shined too brightly in his eyes. Turning his head a few feet from a still sleeping Kono Danny's caught a wide awake Chin-Ho looking at him. Chin catching his eyes gave him a good morning nod. Eyes glittering in mirth Chin smirked at Danny rolling his eyes at the way only he could.

Moving his eyes back to see his boyfriend looking out the window at the way the Hawaiian skyline come alive with pinks and purples as the sun rose higher in the sky on what would be another beautiful day in paradise.

Blinking his eyes to get used to the sun Danny sighed in contentment. Here he was flying in first class back to Oahu after a week in Los Angeles. Danny had had had such a great time in Los Angeles this time around. 

The last time when he and Chin had rushed back with Sam and Callen to stop the Smallpox Virus from being spread. This time was a lot more enjoyable and dare he say it a real eye opener. 

Especially when Callen had decided that he and Danny needed a drink.

 

Danny’s Flashback

 

Callen looks at Danny and declares they are going out for a drink. They have a lot to discuss, both having SEAL partners or so he says. Danny followed him with a shrug. Callen parked the car and Danny gets a look at where they were. 

“Why did you stop here? Danny asked unaware of what surprises await him.

“Well, let’s say I know how SEALs can get and I just wanted to share my wisdom about keeping a tight leash on your partner.” Callen grins at him, gesturing for him to get out of the car. Danny followed him, feeling a little breathless. The tone in Callen voice implies so many things. His brain supplies him with images of thick leather collars with heavy chains and silver loops. 

A tingle runs up his spine as they enter the main entrance. 

*****

The store Callen brings him to has a red and black shop window, with a velvet stand and a single golden mask on it. There is nothing else that implies what kind of store it is. 

Callen opens the door and makes a sweeping hand gesture, “After you.” 

Danny has to take in the content which is displayed on the shelves. He blinks and blinks some more. He finds that his brain wasn’t all that far off earlier. 

Sex toys. All the freaking sex toys. 

Oh boy, that explains so much. 

Callen bumps his shoulder against Danny’s, a wide grin plastered on his face. 

“You can pick one thing, as a present from me. I’ll just leave you with this ‘if you love it, you should always put a ring on it...’” with that he walks off towards the back of the shop.

Danny decides to go with Callen’s idea and he browses the displays and shelves until he finds what he’s looking for. Three shelves of cock rings lay before him, he used to have one but it didn’t get much use. But the thought of putting one on Steve sent hot flashes right through his body. 

He is startled out of his reverie when a woman clears her throat next to him. She’s wearing a nametag ‘Cherie.’ “Is there anything I can help you with? You look a little overwhelmed, I’ve tried out most of the products so I can give you some good advice.” 

Danny feels his cheeks heat up. But he goes with it, if she is not embarrassed then he has no reason to be. “I’m actually looking for something that will give me control, and that we can play around with in public, unnoticed?” 

“Well, I can work with that. Follow me.” She leads him around the shelves. The other side has the same setup, but instead of rings there are plugs with rings attached to them. 

“These allows you to keep control while giving your partner maximum pleasure.” Cherie says as she hands him a show model of a dark purple medium sized plug with a strap leading to a ring. 

It takes him a moment to visualize what goes where and he flushes. 

https://www.pabo.nl/cockring-rock-hard-ass-gasm-fantasy-c-ringz-zwart/p/448230200

 

“And how many settings does it have?” he asks because he feels like he should not buy anything with more than two settings. The less hassle the better. 

“Just two, and there are separate buttons for it. So the remote has three buttons, on and off, low speed and high speed vibrations.” Danny nods his head, “And this is the only colour it comes in?” Cherie lets out a laugh. “You men and bright colours, we have it in black as well.”

Danny smiles, “I’ll take this one in black thank you.” 

He follows a still grinning Cherie to the front of the shop, “You need lube? Because you’ll need lots of lube with this one.” She taps the box. “Uhm, yeah I’ll take the large bottle please.” 

As she and Danny get to the cash register, Callen joins them with a few of his own items. Winking at Cherie he tells her to ring everything up together. When Cherie is finished scanning everything and puts them in a bag Callen hands her his credit card. 

“I see you found your leash?” he asks with a filthy grin, making Danny blush.

“Yeah, now I just have to see if it’ll hold him.” 

Callen laughs at that, “So are you ready for that drink?”

End flashback 

Going to that sex shop and out for that much needed drink with Callen had had been a real eye opener for Danny. Callen had been spot on with his advice about how to handle his SEAL and how intense they could be with each case. 

Now that Danny and Steve were more than police partners but partners in life as well he was going to have to turn off that part of himself that was his boyfriend and just be his work partner. Because if he didn't they wouldn't be able to work. Callen had explained both sides with experience and examples, making Danny cringe quite a few times. 

That was why Callen had taken Danny out for that drink. Callen was happy that he and Steve were together and if he and Steve were anything like he and Sam they were in for a hell of a ride.

******

Smiling to himself, Danny couldn't believe how much he enjoyed this flight. Normally Danny was a nervous flyer. His imagination running rampant on all the worse case scenario (the worse he would picture was his plane plummeting head first into the Pacific Ocean and dying on impact) but this time none of those thoughts haunt him. 

Those 6 ½ hours were nothing now that he and Steve were together. Danny laughs remembering the look of disgust on Lou face as he and Steve found Lou waiting to use the restroom. 

Lou was a man's man and so when he said that he was happy that Steve had finally got his boy with that big smile in his face, Danny relaxed and he felt Steve do the same. But it was short lived. Danny smirks to himself as he remembers the bigger mans words of warning.

 

Danny’s Flashback 

Saying goodbye went with a lot of ribbing and innuendos from Callen. 

Danny took it in stride and teased right back. They boarded the plane, row 17 A-B-C occupied Danny, Kono and Steve and row 18 A-B-C had Lou, Chin and an empty seat. Danny waits until they’re of the ground for an hour before he touches the remote. He turns it on in the middle of a conversation about the paintball win and he feels Steve jump. 

The SEAL falls silent knuckles turning white on the arm rest. Danny’s cock twitches. He keeps teasing on and off for the next hour. Steve is doing an impressive job keeping up with the chit chat while Danny is close to breaking point. Steve excuses himself and leaves for the toilet. That won’t do. Danny is not about to let Steve orgasm on his own. 

He hastily makes a point of stretching his legs. He doubles back and knocks on the door. It opens and he is roughly pulled in, pressed up against the wall. 

Seconds later both of their cocks are out tips leaking making the slip and slide easier. Danny groans and hits the high vibration setting; Steve’s hips twitch. Danny pulls him down into a kiss. Before he knows it he has his legs clamped around Steve’s waist. Steve is wildly thrusting forward, their movements fast and uncoordinated. Their kisses turn desperate. 

Steve’s leg muscles are bulging with the effort of keeping them steady. Steve slides his hand down his back. He feels the fingers dip into his cleft, on of them stroking over the dry rim. 

His hips stutter, his hole clenches and heat explodes in his belly. His balls draw up and then he is coming. Steve rhythm falters before picking back up, faster and harder. He buries his face into Danny’s neck and he whimpers his name as he cums. Danny strokes Steve’s head and shoulders murmuring words of encouragement. Danny drops his legs and has to take a minute to steady himself. Steve laughs and calls him Bambi. 

Three minutes later they are clean and somewhat presentable. Danny slips out of the toilet with Steve right behind him. He walks into Lou who is waiting to use the restroom. 

Poor Lou on the other hand, Danny still laughs at the bigger man reprimanding them.

“Seriously?! Now. now you decide to get together. “Look I am happy that you finally got your boy McGarrett it's about time BUT if I ever hear you whimper Danny's name like that ever again I will shoot the both of you, you hear me.” 

Danny trying to keep the smirk off his face when he sees Lou shake his head and turn around to go to the toilet at the front of the plane. Muttering to himself about, officers of the law they should know better. I should have arrest them for public indecency, what were they thinking joining the Mile High Club at their age.” 

As they get back to their seats Kono looks at them suspiciously. 

Steve just shrugs and Danny gives her a smile while fingering the remote. 

They still have four hours to go.

End flashback

 

Danny couldn't believe what he had done. Steve had willingly wore that cock ring and with Kono right next to them had teased Steve to breaking point. Steve was so fucking hot. Danny can admit that. And with his man willing to do that right under Kono's nose. Danny knew that he and Steve were playing with fire, but he didn't care. Danny and Steve could and would deal with the fallout later. Danny and Steve were gloriously happy and that's all that mattered. 

“Yeah,” Danny thought to himself, he could live with Lou and Chin’s disapproval yet grudging approval of their actions in the back of the plane. 

Kono. Kono she was another story. As long as Kono never EVER found out what happened in that plane bathroom. Danny will be a very happy man.

*****

Getting off the plane was easy. Steve and co managed to get to baggage claim without any trouble, finding their belongings before heading to their cars in the long term parking lot. Before going their separate ways Steve had told them to rest up, and come over tomorrow night for dinner and movies on his beach for the kids. 

Chin, Lou and Kono agreeing to dinner and movies on Steve’s beach after some much needed rest and catching up with Adam, Abby, Sara, Renee, Samantha and Will. Danny was looking forward to seeing Charlie and Grace when they got back from England the following weekend. While Danny was gone Rachel had taken the kids to see her parents. After her divorce from Stan had been settled Rachel decided to go and see her family and Danny couldn’t say no. So for the last two weeks Grace and Charlie have been spoiled rotten by their grandparents.

Night Steve and Danny were going to Steve's house and Steve was going to do all the dirty things he had whispered in Danny's ear while they were eating dinner with Hetty Steve was sure had heard everything he said if the wink she sent him was any indication (that women was scary, Steve had to admit) and Steve hoped that the heat that he could feel taking over his face wasn't easily seen.

Steve might have been happy to be back home, he and Danny could finally be alone like they had planned once Steve had him in his bed he wasn’t going to let him out. 

But as luck (or unlucky) Steve grumbles to himself, as soon as they had gotten in Danny's car and Steve was heading out of the long-term parking all Steve's plans of Danny naked and writhing underneath him were shot to shit when Danny had turned his phone back on.

*****

Danny was nervous but so excited to be heading home with Steve and having the weekend just the two of them. Waking up with Steve's arms wrapped around him, both of them still tired from staying up all night making love.

Danny not letting Steve leave the warmth of his bed (that smells like both of them) for his beloved ocean as soon as the sun was up. But Danny coaxing Steve with his wiles and wicked tongue and maybe another round of sex with Steve riding him into a babbling puddle of goo.

The moment he turned on his phone their plans for their weekend were shot to hell. His phone was assaulted by texts and phone calls from his sister Sheila. 

Apparently before Danny had left for Los Angeles, Eric was having trouble with the house he was sharing with some friends of his. His roommates had not been paying their rent and Eric was kicked out of his house. 

What had made Sheila more upset (besides her son was homeless) was that Eric was evicted a week before Danny left for LA and he didn't want to tell his uncle that he was having trouble. He would sort it out himself he didn’t need his Uncle D sorting out his problem for him. 

When Danny finally rang his sister Danny had put Sheila on loudspeaker so that he and Steve could both hear what had happened with Eric while they were gone. Turns out Eric was living on the beach in Tent City still owned by Ben Bass and protected by Kawika and the Kapu. 

Kawika who was an extended member of their Ohana had been around when Eric had arrived the week before Danny had left for Los Angeles. Kawika had words with Eric about telling his uncle, Kawika wouldn't lie/cover for him if Danny found out and Kawika didn't tell him that his nephew was sleeping on the beach. 

After Eric promising him that he would tell his Uncle, Kawika knew the younger Jersey man wouldn't stay true to his word. He was too damn proud, just like his Uncle and so Kawika thought it was a good idea that someone else in their Ohana knew as well. So Kawika went to see Kamekona and let him know if anything happened to Eric while Danny was in Los Angeles.

Sheila was beside herself. Her baby was in trouble and he didn't want anyone to worry about him. He could and would take care of the problem and he did. He didn't need his uncle and 5-0 to fix things for him. He was 23 years old now, he could deal with this situation on his own.

He might not have his house and hot water but for what Eric could do for himself besides asking for a place to stay he thought he had done pretty well. Tent City was an amazing place and so beautiful at night. So Eric would stay until he could afford to pay for the first months rent and security deposit on a new house and his Ma will have to deal with it.

*****

That first night back Danny was going to stay with Steve but he got a call from his sister worried about Eric. Eric was in some sort trouble with his roommates and had lost his house he was sharing (Eric's roommates were not paying their rent) and Eric had been kicked out. Sheila was in tears and Danny was upset that Eric didn't come to his house while he was in Los Angeles. 

Apparently Eric wanted to sort this out on his own and not worry his Uncle with his problems. Eric's solution was for the two weeks he didn't have his house was to sleep in Tent City on the beach. When Sheila had told Danny where Eric was instead of being pissed he and Steve drove over to the beach to get him and take him back to Danny house. 

Watching the way Danny was trying to not yell at his nephew and the way the two of them hugged was more than enough to know how much Danny loved and would do anything for his nephew no matter how much the both of them acted around each other. Danny's remark of Eric being a schmuck and smack to the back of his head while Eric's hey not the hair dude made Steve smile at the antics between his boyfriend and his nephew.

*****

If Steve was being honest, this was not how he pictured his night going. After going back to Danny’s place to drop his bags off and pick up Steve’s truck, they went up to the North Shore and pick up Eric and take him back to Danny’s house. That afternoon Steve spent it helping Danny and Eric moving Eric’s stuff he did have with him while staying at tent City out of his truck and into Danny’s guest bedroom (now Eric’s) and help him settle in.

A few hours later they all sat down in Danny’s lounge room and had a cold beer. Steve and Danny sitting next to each other while Eric handed them each a beer before having a seat. For the next hour or so Steve got to see more of Danny and Eric’s relationship other than what he already knew. Eric like Danny was funny and a right little shit.

Steve got to hear some funny stories (besides the Pee-Pee Russo and Danny scaring the crap out of Eric when he and his friends dressed as Power Rangers and Eric was the Pink one) there was also the time that Danny and Bridget took Eric to the Jersey Shore and Eric pretended he broke his leg jumping off some rocks. Danny telling Eric that the old man next to Grandma was Santa (Eric didn't believe him) so Danny dared him when he was sleeping on his porch to pull his long white beard to see if it was real (Danny did when he was Eric's age and that how he knew he was the real Santa) and many other stories. 

Steve had tears running down his face when Danny told him of the pranks Eric had pulled on his uncle too. Eric was 13 and had snuck into his bathroom while Danny and Rachel were fighting one day and had put blue cool aide in his shampoo and conditioner (Danny's shampoo and conditioner was already a dark colour so he couldn't tell anyway) Eric had posted his uncles Policemen’s calendar Mr. November on a dating site not (according to Eric anyway) knowing it was a gay Bear/Daddy site and Danny had many older men asking him if he would dress up in dippers and say he was a bad baby. 

Steve knew Danny well but seeing how Danny was with Eric opened his eyes. Eric and Danny were so much alike and Steve liked that no matter what Danny would do anything for his nephew and Steve also knew that if by the pranks Danny pulled on Eric.

Steve also knew that if the Halloween 95 story was anything to go by Steve is sure that at some stage Eric will get his revenge. 

*****

It was around 7pm when Steve decided to head home. Jet lag was starting to set in and he was in desperate need of a hot shower. Eric had decided to order Pizza and was off in the kitchen finding the menu so he could order. 

After ordering Eric comes back to the lounge room with three more beers and hands them around. “So dinner is ordered, two large Pepperoni extra Moz and one large abomination (ham and pineapple) for you McG-Man.” Eric said sitting down in again with a smile on his face.

“No thank you Eric, I think I might head home.” Steve says standing up.

“It's been a long few days and I know you guys need to talk and I am in need of a hot shower and some shut eye.” “We are all exhausted and Danno you need some sleep too.” Steve says looking Danny in the eyes. 

“Steve,” Danny says. Danny looking at Steve. “You don't have to go, stay until your pizza comes at least so it doesn't go to waste, cos I am not keeping that nasty ass thing you call a pizza in my fridge.” Danny says laughing. 

“Knowing Eric, I will wake up during the night to his sleeping walking and his refrigerator hyena (Danny can't thank Deeks enough for that saying, cos he has had to deal with Kensi) ways and find him passed out on my kitchen floor because he had eaten your pizza.”

Steve looking to Eric who just shrugs his shoulders. “Ma used to bolt the fridge at home, after dad left I started sleepwalking and I used to raid the fridge. I didn't know and Ma thought thought someone broke in and trashed our kitchen.” Eric said sheepishly rubbing his neck. 

“The only way anyone knew it was me cos I was staying with Uncle D and Aunt Rachel for the weekend just before Gracie was born and Rachel came upon me eating her special order cheesesteak with pickles and she started to cry which apparently woke up Uncle D and me and then I started to cry.” 

“I haven't done it in years, so you should be safe, no need to padlock the fridge dude.” Eric says throwing a throw pillow in Danny face. “And Dude did you have to tell Steve more embarrassing stories about me. I don't need you guys having so much ammo to use if I screw up.” Eric says smiling. 

Chuckling at the image of a young Eric sleep walking and eating a pregnant Rachel's greasy sandwich since the only thing Steve had ever seen Rachel is healthy food (nothing deep fried) Steve smiles at Danny who knows he doesn't believe it. 

“Ok,” Steve says. “We wouldn't want you to have to give your nephew mouth to mouth would we Danny.” 

“Shut up,” Danny says smiling. “Pizza should be here soon. Sitting back down beside Danny, looking over at Eric who has laid down and closed his eyes. 

Steve into Danny's space laces his hand with Danny's squeezes his hand in a silent apology for their plans and not sticking around when all Steve wants to do is stay right where he is. 

*****

Two hours Steve finds himself sitting in his lounge room. The over head lights are off and his TV is on (some Navy vs Army game from 2008 is playing) and Steve has no interest in it at all.

Steve remembering his goodbye with Danny having more of an appeal to him.

Flashback

After staying long enough for his pizza to come (Steve pays for the pizzas) before Eric or Danny could reach for their wallets or the front door. Steve says his goodbyes to Eric. Eric's saying night Steve and smirks at him and rolls his eyes behind Danny's back as Danny says he is going to walk Steve out. 

Steve and Danny walk slowly to his truck, Steve opening his door and placing his pizza on the passenger seat. Turning back to Danny Steve can see that Danny doesn't want him to go.

“Steve I am so sorry for this,” Danny starts. Steve grabbing Danny's hand stops him before he can start talking again.

“No Danny, please,” Steve says closing his eyes and squeezes Danny's hand. “I know this was supposed to be our night, but Eric needs you more ok.” “I need you too, I promise you I will have you in my bed and I won't let you leave it until I have done every single dirty thing we promised each other we would do ok.” Steve says winking down at Danny as Danny licks his lips eyes shining in with lust.

“Ok ok,” Danny says moving back, not realising that he had Steve pushed up against his truck door. “You need to go before I give my neighbours a peepshow. And I don't want my nosy neighbours to see what your packing. So go-go before I change my mind and have my way with you in the bed of your truck.”

Wrapping his arms around Danny's waist Steve bends down rests his head on Danny's, feeling Danny wrap his his arms around his middle. Running his nose down the side of Danny's Steve kissing the tip. Lifting Danny's chin a little so he can kiss Danny goodbye.

Danny's warm lips meet his for a short sweet peck. “Bye,” Danny whispers as he moves out of Steve's arms. 

“Bye,” Steve says back a smile on his face.

Getting into his truck, Steve turns the truck on and opens the window, Danny moving closer to his side again. “Ok I'm going, Steve says again. “Go Danny says. Before your pizza gets too cold.” Leaning over for one more kiss this one not so innocent. Moving back out the corner of his eye Steve sees Danny's lounge curtains move. Cursing silently to himself that Danny didn't see it. 

Knowing Eric he prays that he doesn't say anything yet about them. Not that they would care of course. Danny was planning on telling Eric later on tonight. But seeing as Eric kind of got to see them just kissing now Danny won't have to worry about telling Eric that he and Steve were together now. Steve now understands why Eric smirked at him in his way out.

Pulling away from Danny's lips was harder this time but he did. Moving to put his seatbelt on and moving his truck into reverse. Steve looks at Danny one last time and says goodbye. 

“Bye,” Danny says one last time smacking the open as he moves away from Steve's truck as Steve pulls out of the driveway. 

End Flashback

 

Having eaten his pizza, but not really taking in the game as much as he would with Danny next to him, Steve missing his boyfriend, wishing he was here right now in his arms and more so in his bed. Steve finally after his long day, turns the TV off stands up locks his front door, and heads upstairs to bed.

Alone.

*****

Steve couldn't sleep. 

No matter how tired he was.

Steve couldn't get comfortable. He was tossing and turning in his bed. Miserable, lonely and so beyond horny, thinking how much he wanted to have Danny in his arms and his bed but couldn't.

Knowing that he wasn't going to get any sleep anytime soon, his hard-on making itself known with each throb making him whine. Knowing the only way he was going to get any relief he slowly let his hand trail down his tingling torso. When he got to his nipples his overlong thumb nails scratched them. 

His back bowing Steve thrust his hips up and into his threadbare sheets whimpering at the feel of his over sensitive cock head leaving a sticky mess. Sliding his hand into his loose fitting boxers Steve let his fingertips play with his slit. Rubbing his fingers through the precum gushing out faster now. 

Closing his eyes Steve remembered how Danny looked at him from between his legs with his cock in his sinful mouth. The way he kept licking the underside of his angry purple cock head and the way it felt when he pushed just the tip of his pointed tongue into the slit just the way he liked it.

Moving from his slit his hand traveled down his stiff shaft, moaning loudly when he squeezed his fist around the base. Loving the feel of his strong hand wrapped around himself the feel of his neatly trimmed pubes scratching his fist and the throbbing of the veins like his hammering heartbeat sending him into overload.

Moving his hand faster he knew it was only a matter seconds away from cuming when he heard his phone vibrate on his bedside table. Steve not wanting to stop looked over to see who it was calling him. 

Whining in somewhat relief; cock still in hand he hit accept when he saw it was Danny.

*****

“Steve? You there?”

At the sound of his voice Steve whimpers before answering, “Yeah, I’m here.”

“Are you okay? You sound out of breath.” Danny asks, he falls silent and Steve swipes his thumb over the head; slicking up his cock with the gathered precum. 

The slick sound is loud in the silence. “Babe, did you pick up the phone in the middle of masturbating?” Steve gives an affirmative grunt. 

“Stop!” and Steve stills immediately, taking his hand off his cock. “I think I can be quiet. So, uh, come over. We’ll finish together.” Sitting up and wiping his hand on his boxers. “I’m on my way. See you in ten.”

He disconnects before Danny can. Picking up a pair of boardshorts from his floor he doesn't worry about boxers (they won't stay on for long anyway) he steps into them and slips a wife beater over his head.

 

Moving quickly down the stairs, Steve picks up how car keys and is out the door.

*****

Eleven minutes, two ignored stop signs and one almost accident because of a stray cat he pulls into the driveway at Danny’s house. As he comes up to the front door it opens to a delicious half naked Danny. Without saying a word he sneaks a hand around Danny’s waist, pulling him up into a kiss. 

He kicks the door close and the sound echoes through the house. They both still, ears straining to see if Eric woke up. When everything stays silent, their kissing resumes. 

Steve urges Danny up, legs clamping around his waist. Slowly walking them towards his bedroom. The door closes soundlessly and he sets Danny back on his feet. 

Turning them around, walking backwards until his legs hit Danny's bed. Steve slowly sat down, looking at Danny. Through lust filled eyes Steve saw Danny standing in between his spread legs. Guiding Danny to straddle his lap; with one knee on each side of his hips, Danny sat on his thighs, shifting around until he found a comfortable position taking his weight off his bad knee. 

Unable to resist any longer, Steve palmed Danny's ass fully, like he had been wanting to do since leaving LA.  
He groaned into Danny's mouth as he kneaded the flesh, pressing Danny closer to him in the process. Dammit, he was already hard. Danny must have felt it too because he rocked his hips against his, tiny mewl escaping his throat, Danny's fingers tightening in his hair. 

Their kiss became hungrier, Danny pressing himself tightly against him while he guided the rocking of Danny's hips. Steve knew he had hit the right spot when Danny pulled away, inhaling sharply and pressing down harder against him. 

Staring at Danny, he saw his eyes widening, his breathing already hitching as Danny licked his sinful lips. Steve saw the movement Danny's throat made when he gulped and before he even knew what he was doing, Steve was peppering kisses all over Danny's neck until he reached the juncture of his shoulder. 

Opening his mouth, Steve sucked on the flesh until he was sure he had left his mark. Steve licked the spot then softly blew on it until goosebumps appeared across Danny's skin. He smirked when he saw the hickey, the small red spot satisfying a primitive part of him. 

Hey what can he say, Danny does call him an animal. He likes that Danny brings that side out of him. With other people he was with Steve was never so lust consumed. Danny brings out his inner animal.

*****

“God,” Danny thought to himself as he holds Steve's head in place as he sucks on his neck.

With Eric down the hall he will have to be quiet. But Steve was wreaking havoc on his overheated body.

Pulling Steve's head away from his neck Danny brings Steve's lips back to his. Kissing Steve is quickly becoming his favourite pastime. Hot, open mouthed kisses with way too much tongue. Panting into each others mouths as their cocks slide together. 

Steve’s hips arch up, Danny’s groan spurs him on as Danny grinds down harder. Danny is getting louder and louder. Steve grins at him. 

“Jesus, I can’t believe you not talking is hotter than your dirty talk.” 

Danny huffs and pulls him into another filthy kiss, Steve gives in wholeheartedly. As he slowly picks up an easy rhythm; Danny tries to muffle his sex noises and Steve hates it. He wants to hear Danny fall apart. 

After a particular hard thrust Danny’s back arches and Steve knows he’s seconds from cuming. He reaches down, grabbing Danny’s cock, squeezing and rubbing his thumb over the leaking head. Danny’s body seizes up, letting out a loud moan as he cums. 

Steve sits up and starts stroking his cock. Danny looks at him and lazily swipes his fingers through the mess on his abs.“Come on big guy, I want you to cum all over me.”

That is all it takes. Steve cums with a grunt, shooting hot sticky strings of cum on Danny’s chest. He takes a minute to catch his breath before picking up Danny’s discarded shirt. 

He quickly cleans them up before settling down next to a sleepy, boneless Danny.

*****

Early the next morning, Steve wakes up moaning with Danny’s hot, wet mouth wrapped around his cock. 

He looks down the length of his body, needing the visual. Danny’s head sinking down, he feels his cock hit the back of Danny’s throat. Danny swallows and Steve’s hips try to buck up but Danny has a firm grip on them keeping him pinned to the mattress. 

Danny pulls off a string of saliva connecting him to the tip of Steve’s cock.

He groans, “Fuck, Danny come on. Don’t tease...”

“Fine, but you owe me,” Danny grins; bending forward he closes his lips around the head. 

Steve’s cock twitches as Danny tongues the slit. Deepthroating is a thing of beauty he thinks as Danny sinks down on his cock. Fire burns in his belly, his stomach muscles spasm. Back arching he cums with a whimper. He lays there panting trying to catch his breath when he feels hot splashes covering his softening cock. He grins, pulling Danny towards him. 

Their kiss is filthy, licking into Danny’s mouth Steve can taste himself. His cock twitches against his thigh and Danny pulls away. He looks down and lifts an eyebrow. Steve gives him a smile and shrugs. He looks at the clock, it’s just past seven and he needs to get home. 

He sighs. He rolls them over; deeply kissing Danny before moving out of bed. 

Cleaning himself as best as he can he slips into his clothes. He gives Danny another kiss, “See you in an hour. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Danny murmurs back.

Softly closing the door, he hears movement down the hall. He turn toward the noise and is blinded by a flash. He squints his eyes and sees Eric holding his phone.

“Never thought I’d see the day that my grown ass uncle would send his boyfriend out on a walk of shame.” Eric says, shaking his head. 

“I’m not ashamed. So there is no walking in shame. And what the hell are you doing up this early. Go back to bed.” Steve whispers.

“Please. As if anyone could sleep through the noise you two were making. If you think you were quiet you have another thing coming. I thought last night was bad but this morning was even worse.” 

Steve can feel his cheeks burn, when did this kid get so shameless? He was not supposed to comment on hearing his uncle and boyfriend spending the night together.

“Good morning!” he turns on his heel and leaves as fast as he can.

*****

Eric smiles as he sends the picture to his mom. Knowing that Steve and his Uncle wanted to keep this thing between them quiet for the time being, PRAYING that his Ma can keep this to herself.

Walk of shame or not, his Uncle and Steve were happy and he couldn’t wait till his Uncle D woke up. Dropping little innuendos just to see if his Uncle really could have smoke come out his ears just like in his favourite cartoons he used to watch with Danny.

With that thought in mind, Eric left the kitchen heading down the hall to his bedroom.

Oh yes Eric smirked to himself.

He was going to have so much fun teasing his Uncle and Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think?
> 
> Chapter 5 I hope shouldn't be to long a wait as this chapter. I have already started on it. 
> 
> Here is a little sneak peak: 
> 
> Steve remembers when Danny’s sister Bridget had come to visit Oahu for a business conference. Danny was down by the water drinking a cold beer waiting while Steve reheated the Stir Fry Danny had cooked the night before, when Bridget had called him and told him that she was coming. Danny was so happy to hear that she would be there in about two weeks and would be staying for a week at the Hilton.
> 
> Steve had had the honour of meeting several members of Danny’s family (Gracie, Rachel, Matty, Charlie, Eric his Ma and Pop) thou never his sisters (Stella and Bridget) but he has talk to them on the phone a few times over the years that he has known Danny and from the excitement radiating off Danny and the way that they were talking to each other Steve had to admit that he couldn’t wait to meet and speak to her in person.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment if you want me to continue with finishing this, I am debating on keeping this or just chucking it out (cos I like I am sure many writers like that their stuff is shit and I can't write lol)
> 
> Let me know I would like to know what others think.


End file.
